


Mixing It Up

by timkons



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Switching, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Kibana | Raihan, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timkons/pseuds/timkons
Summary: Champion Leon and Gym Leader Raihan take on their biggest challenge yet: trying out a new sex toy every day for one month.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	1. The challenge

**Author's Note:**

> raihan and leon are both trans in this fic and it's presented as fact, not a plot point. so if ur looking for a story about coming out, experimenting with identity, or other ups and downs relating to transition, this ain't it. this is just trans bodies being sexy.
> 
> also, a variety of terms are used to describe trans bodies in this fic. raihan and leon feel differently about their bodies and have varying experiences with physical transition, so the language changes accordingly. in particular, if words like "pussy," "clit," "tit," "breast," or the like upset you when reading about trans masc bodies, then slam that back button.

With a muscle memory that’s developed over years of being together, Leon wakes up to his thighs clamping around Raihan’s leg and Raihan’s hand curling around his hip. Leon slowly inhales the lingering smell of Raihan’s sweat and last night’s dried lube, a smile melting across his lips as he snuggles more deeply against his lover. He’s woken up tangled with Raihan for every day of the past three years, yet every morning feels like a special surprise to wake up to Raihan’s bright, sky blue eyes smiling back at him.

“Mornin’,” Raihan’s raspy morning voice coos, followed by a kiss and a mouthful of his morning breath.

Leon’s nose wrinkles and he feigns squirming away, but he loves this part just as much as their tumble last night. He laughs as Raihan leans over and blows a loud raspberry against his neck, Leon reflexively pushing against Raihan’s chest with a squeal. “Raihan!”

“Just wakin’ you up,” his gorgeous boyfriend says quietly, and after their joined laughter dies out, they bump noses against each other. They’ve always been simple and sweet with each other, and Leon can’t stop smiling from how much he _loves_ this man. He cups Raihan’s cheek, telling him so, to which his boyfriend only says, “I know. You’re not so bad either,” with a cocky wink,” starting up another round of laughs.

It’s almost so sweet, Leon considers pinching Raihan’s butt, rolling out of bed, and getting back at him by blowing a raspberry on his stomach, same as they do every Saturday.

But that’s the problem, isn’t it? This is what they’ve done ever since they’ve gotten together. When they started going out, they’d hit the club every Friday and Saturday, but then every Friday and Saturday became every Friday, then every other Friday, then the first Friday of the month, and now they hung out for a few hours before dipping out to enjoy their bed together. Leon hadn’t thought it was a problem until Sonia pointed it out last night, pinching Leon’s arm and teasing, “you two leave earlier and earlier every week!” 

Leon frowns at the memory of how she’d winked and added, “just don’t forget to return his favor, right?” Because in the end, that had been exactly what happened: Raihan groped Leon until he was squirming and wet, and then Raihan promptly went down, ate Leon out for a solid twenty minutes until he came, and rolled over to sleep. 

Now it’s Saturday morning, and Leon’s biting his bottom lip because Raihan’s smiling with that patient sparkle in his eye and an eyebrow quirked up. 

Eventually Leon takes a breath and just says it: “Are we boring?”

“What,” Raihan says, though it sounds more like a squawk. It’s flat, accusing, and surprised.

“We don’t go out anymore. Like to clubs or bars,” Leon points out, a little too quickly. A voice that _again_ sounds too much like Sonia echoes in his head that their sex life is too vanilla. Last night he’d heard Nessa describe more sex positions for the same plumbing he and Raihan had than what they’d tried in three years of living together. That had to mean something, right? “We really only have sex when one of us is on our back.”

The immediate snap from Raihan almost sounds defensive. “I don’t mind it.”

“Me neither!” Leon squeezes Raihan’s thigh, beginning to stroke up and down Raihan’s back in long stripes to calm him down. Leon’s touch has always sucked the tension out of Raihan’s body, and now is of no exception. “I’m just thinking…we could mix it up.” 

Raihan’s uneasiness pinches at the edges of his lips, a wariness still dancing behind his usually clear, blue eyes. But he relaxes, cupping Leon’s cheek and playing with the stray strands of hair that fall into his face. “So…what? Like, what exactly is it that you want? You want to make me come more often? You want to have kinky sex?”

Leon shrugs, Raihan’s hand moving with the motion. “I want to try new things with you. Maybe we could shop for some toys together? Try some of those positions Nessa was talking about last night?”

Raihan breathes in deeply enough that his nostrils flicker, but he ends up smirking, nuzzling close enough to peck Leon on the lips. “Sure, babes.” 

-

Leon’s always been the more impulsive one of them. Immediately after breakfast, he pulls out his laptop and calls Raihan to their couch, where Leon’s already cuddled up in a nest of blankets and has various tabs pulled up with trans-friendly sex stores and sex toys pulled up.

“You didn’t waste any time,” Raihan teases, but he slumps against Leon’s back, slips a hand up Leon’s shirt, and hooks his chin over Leon’s shoulder. “Scroll down,” he whispers directly into Leon’s ear, and Leon’s fingers tremble as he loads more results. Some of these things he didn’t know existed, and some products he can’t even tell how they work just by looking at them, but it’s fun to laugh and kiss Raihan as they add items to their cart. They negotiate through some kinkier toys and immediately agree on any of the products that say, ‘beginner,’ but all of it is new territory for Leon. 

Since Leon had realized he wasn’t comfortable in the skin he was born in, Raihan had been the only person he’d been with. They’d both been late bloomers, uncomfortable to begin experimenting despite the desire, and taking things rrreally slow, with lots of breaks. It’s somewhat refreshing to joke around and buy toys for the bits they’d learned how to share with each other, imagining a kinkier future for them both.

Leon adds a few toys into their cart, earning him Raihan’s deep rumbling and a few kisses against his neck, but it’s not until Raihan growls, _“that one,”_ that Leon’s entire body shivers.

“Okay. Yes.” 

As they filter through different tabs and add various toys into their cart, Raihan becomes handsier and handiser. One of his big palms cups Leon’s chest and gropes him as they buy products together. Leon can tell by the way Raihan squeezes which dildos he likes, and Leon doesn’t even look at the toy specifics when Raihan starts circling his fingertips over Leon’s nipple. It becomes harder and harder to keep his mouth shut, and Raihan has to finish filling in the details for one of their transactions when Leon’s hips start twitching, too turned on to focus.

 _“Raihan,”_ Leon moans. Raihan pushes Leon back-first against the couch, pulling off Leon’s boxers and shoving his head between Leon’s thighs. Leon’s head tilts back and he smiles at the first tingle of Raihan’s hot breath. He loves Raihan’s tongue flicking against his clit in _just_ the way he likes, loves the way Raihan smirks up his body with his face wet from pushing against Leon’s pussy, loves how he can feel Raihan smiling against his folds. Sonia might not understand how Leon could go years without using a vibrator, but Leon loves _this_.

-

“This is…a lot,” Leon says, once he’s caught his breath, tangled up in Raihan, and scrolling through the invoices as they pop in his inbox. He’d bought anything that they put in their cart, not caring much for the price or amount of things until confronted with the evidence.

Raihan doesn’t seem to mind though, humming approvingly as Leon scrolls through the receipts. “One for every day of the month.” 

“Mm.” That was certainly the case with the amount of toys Leon had bought. In retrospect, maybe they didn’t need _this_ many toys, especially as beginners, but there wasn’t a product that he regretted buying. If anything, a little flame begins to kindle in Leon’s stomach at the thought of trying out his purchases.

Raihan nips at Leon’s shoulder, but Leon’s gaze remains fixed on his screen, eyes slightly cloudy as he imagines himself and Raihan in new positions, drowning in new heights of pleasure. “We could do that, you know.”

Leon stops scrolling. “What?”

“Try one out every day for a month.”

This time Leon looks over. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, why not?” Raihan smirks, and the flame grows into a full-fledged fire by the way Raihan runs the tip of his tongue up and down one of his sharp canines. “You wanted to mix things up, didn’t you? Imagine the headlines: ‘Champion Leon and Gym Leader Raihan take on their biggest challenge yet: trying out a new sex toy every day for one month.’”

“You’re so sexy when you talk headlines,” Leon purrs, pushing closer. Raihan pulls Leon onto his lap and begins rocking their hips together before Leon can ask, “do we have to wait for them to arrive?”

Raihan’s palms slide up his thighs, fingers parting Leon’s lips and immediately beginning to fondle his warm, soft folds. Leon’s toes begin to curl before Raihan mums, “as if I could wait that long.” 


	2. Dame's Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Raihan play with Dame's Fin.
> 
> Includes: non-penetrative sex, nipple play, and missionary(ish) position.

Five-to-seven days for shipping seems like an infinite amount of time to wait, and Leon’s never been the more patient one of the two. He checks the tracking codes sitting in his inbox at the top of every half hour and looks at the window nearest to their stoop like a vigilant Boltund making rounds around their home perimeter. On the bright side, Raihan finds it adorable and takes every chance to say so, sweetly kissing Leon on the cheek, playing with the smallest hairs closest to his ears, and reminding him in a deep whisper, “we don’t have to wait for a package to have some fun, you know.”

So in that sense, Leon is really, truly, absolutely living his best life.

When the first of their haul arrives, it’s a purring ring from Leon’s Rotom that lets them know, and as soon as Leon finishes reading, ‘Your package has been delivered!’ he detangles himself from Raihan, jumps over the couch, and madly dashes to the door with all the eagerness of a Yamper seeing its trainer return home.

“Raihan, we have mail!” Leon shouts as he thanks the delivery man continuing his rounds and collects the discreet package from their doorway. It’s a smaller package than he expected for everything that’s supposed to be packed inside of it, but Leon can admire the way its tightly sealed tape and simple label makes it look like Leon’s received spare batteries or hand soap in the post. Very, very sexy hand soap, that is.

Leon tucks the package under his arm and practically skips to their bedroom. Raihan had been putting up dishes in the kitchen when Leon bolted to the door, but by the time he makes it to their room, Raihan’s already lounging on their bed, shirt off and arms tucked behind his head. Leon licks his lips, considering if he really needs anything in the package after all. 

“Well then, let’s get unpacking,” Raihan prompts.

Leon crawls onto the bed and gently tosses the package to the center. He nods when Raihan asks, “may I?” while he undresses to match his partner. With a bit of a relieved sigh when he peels his binder off, Raihan rips off the tape and begins placing their new goodies in a small pile, separating them by type.

Leon blushes as the piles begin to grow. This package has a dildo, some harnesses, and an impressive range of vibrators. It’s hard to imagine him and Raihan using these things, even though they’re about to do just that. Were they supposed to use these things all at once? That thought’s slightly intimidating because… “There really is enough for every day, isn’t there?” 

“And this isn’t even all of it.” Raihan laughs, but it doesn’t sound judgemental. He stares long and hard at the dildo before eyeing the vibrator boxes with a mixture of curiosity, confusion, excitement, and fear. Leon’s certain his face looks the same. “What do you want to start with?”

“Nothing penetrative,” Leon says immediately. Not that he’s against penetration ― he’s had Raihan’s fingers inside his front and back holes ― but the sheer girth of the dildo sitting in its clear, plastic box is too intimidating to start with, even if it _was_ one of the smallest ones on the website they ordered from. Nodding, Raihan grabs the dildo, harnesses, and one of the vibrators and sets them aside. 

The remaining pile still remains daunting, so Leon crawls over their rumpled sheets to Raihan and slumps beside him, looping an arm around Raihan’s elbow. It feels better feeling his boyfriend’s comforting weight and being surrounded by the familiar softness of their pillows. 

Raihan circles his fingertips on the inside crook of Leon’s elbow, before slipping down to his wrist, pressing on his pulse, and ultimately lacing their fingers together. He gives Leon’s hand a squeeze. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. Never done anything like this,” Leon confesses, wishing he couldn’t feel his blush spreading down the length of his nose. He’s Galar’s Champion, but his voice now has all the assertiveness of a Charmander using Growl.

Some of Leon’s anxiety leaves his body with a deep exhale and the rest dissipates when Raihan bumps his shoulder against Leon’s, resting his chin there nipping playfully. “Well, me neither! So don’t act like you’re the only blushing virgin here.”

“There’s _nothing_ that’s a blushing virgin about you!” Leon laughs, but he leans into Raihan and rests his face in the space between Raihan’s jaw and collarbone, where he fits so snugly that you’d think they were the same flesh ripped apart and shaped into separate entities. “Now, let’s see here…”

They inspect the remaining boxes together, taking turns holding the boxes and reading the packaging details out loud. Some of the descriptions make Raihan giggle immaturely, but Leon also hears the underlying nervously. Others have Leon clamping his thighs together and gently wiggling his hips already, though his growing arousal might have to do more with the way Raihan’s voice says reading everything than the actual words. After they’ve taken a cursory look at each item, they begin to add more toys to pile for later. They smile and kiss between choices, making Leon enjoy the process just as much as he’s sure he’ll enjoy the toys.

More than once, Leon finds himself stroking one of the more unassuming, aesthetically pleasing boxes. Instead of adding it to the pile, his fingertips ghost over the embossed outline of the product and its name on the front. The small difference in texture made tingles run up his wrist, and he could only imagine what the toy would feel like if the packaging could affect him like this. 

“That one?” Raihan asks, touching the box as well. His eyebrows immediately raise, and Leon holds back an amused snort at the way Raihan grins at the box like he’s already impressed with it. “Fancy, innit?”

The design has waves of creamy, off-white and navy curves on the box, a simple design on the cover and illustrations on the back describing how to use it. There’s a white ribbon at the very top, which Raihan plucks to hold the box up and let it spin with its natural weight.

Leon squeezes Raihan’s hand and tilts his face just enough that his lips brush against the shell of Raihan’s ear. “This one.”

Raihan says nothing, but the shudder from his shoulders all the way to his thighs tells Leon everything that he needs to know. Maybe it’s from being together for so long, but they don’t need to say a word to spring into action, bundling the pile back into the post box and settling into their nest of pillows and bedsheets. They kick off what little clothing they were still wearing, Leon finding himself wetter than he expected when they sit upright against each other, legs wedged between the other’s.

Leon begins to pet Raihan’s thigh as Raihan detangles their hands to fiddle with the box. There are two delicate, circular tapings on either side that come off easily, but opening the box proves difficult. Leon squeezes Raihan’s thigh and tries not to enjoy watching Raihan struggle too much. “Having trouble there?”

Raihan continues to fiddle with the box, and Leon only begins to worry when he sees Raihan’s biceps bulge and the box still remains shut. “It’s…stubborn. Like you.” 

“Let me see it,” Leon prompts, and Raihan hands it over with a sigh. Tugging on the flaps, Leon immediately sees Raihan’s difficulty. Unlike Raihan, however, Leon presses over two hundred kilos, and the flaps immediately break with a loud, unsexy crunch. “Ah.”

This time Raihan doesn’t hold back a judgemental snort. Leon glares at him, but Raihan’s smile is so _handsome_ and _sexy_ and Leon might be too horny to be properly upset with him. He shakes another box out and tosses the torn sleeve to Raihan to set aside. The inside box is as discreet and appealing as the sheath with its minimalist design, and it’s a lot easier to open than its counterpart. Inside, there’s a plastic insert with the toy inside, and Raihan mutters, “cool,” when Leon lifts the caddy, finding a linen pouch, charging cable, and sticker inside.

Leon boxes everything but the toy, immediately twisting the ergonomic finger attachment and pinching the main body of the toy. It’s the same navy as the packaging, a pleasant, deep blue darker than Raihan’s eyes. That had been one of his chief reasons for choosing this color, but the rest of the toy was pleasantly surprising. The main body of the toy is made of silicone that glides along his fingertips, with a small line connecting the main chambers of the body in an aesthetically pleasing design. Sleek and minimal, the toy almost looks like an asymmetrical cube with two grooves for fingers on the back and a little beak on the front. 

“It’s cute,” Leon marvels, slipping his fingers in the tether. It’s a little big for his fingers, but it might be perfect for Raihan’s hands. Everything about the toy reminds Leon of Raihan, from the color to the way its silicone body feels like pressing Raihan’s ass: a thin layer of skin over muscle, but mostly bone. Leon clicks the button at the top and immediately coos, _“ooooh!”_

The toy vibrates in his hand with a pleasant, quiet rumble that almost sounds like ticking. It reminds Leon of little Bunnelbys hopping in the grass, the pitter patter just as gentle. He presses it into his palm, letting out another surprised gasp. When Leon looks up at Raihan with an excited smile, he notices, for the first time, how stiff Raihan is. He’s holding his breath, Leon realizes, lips curled into an amused, wanting smirk. Leon curls into himself, the heat within him flushing equally from that look as from the toy.

“I think we’re supposed to charge it,” Raihan says eventually, tapping the instructions against Leon’s wrist and holding out the card. “And clean it.”

Leon shivers as the sharp edge of the paper prickling his skin, thighs reflexively clamping around Raihan’s. Raihan sets the rest of the contents in their nightstand pile. 

“Oh, really? That’s a shame.” Leon hadn’t thought he’d want to use the toy immediately, but now that he knows he has to wait, he’s ansty. And there’s that way Raihan’s _looking_ at him. Leon clicks the button again, expecting it to turn off, but the toy rumbles in his palm even more strongly, and again with a third click. On the fourth, it shuts off, but Leon still feels the vibrating echoes on his skin. “That’s…powerful.”

“Yeah,” Raihan breathes.

Leon turns to his boyfriend, already biting his bottom lip. He sets the toy down and places the hand that held it on Raihan’s chest, wondering if Raihan can feel the echo vibrations. “How long do we have to wait?”

Raihan checks the directions. “Says two and a half hours for a complete charge. Maybe a bit less since it has some juice in there already.”

Leon licks his lips. “I think I know how to pass two hours.”

-

Let it be known that Raihan, bless his soul, had tried his best. He really did! He’d kissed down Leon’s neck, squeezed his breasts, slipped his fingers down Leon’s happy trail, all the little things that usually made Leon squirm and moan. They’d gotten through fifteen minutes of fully making out before Leon’s eyes started to wander. It clearly disgruntled Raihan that Leon could. Not. Stop. Looking. At the blasted toy’s soft light, waiting for the blinking to stop as though checking every other seconds would make it hurry.

“Paint dries faster,” Raihan points out. Dryly.

The heat tightening slowly in Leon’s stomach spreads to his face, his smile sheepish. “Sorry. I’m just…”

“Excited,” Raihan finishes for him, not exactly reprimanding but not pleased either. His calm smile returns and he leans down to kiss Leon’s chest in that way that _always_ makes Leon gasp and wrap his arms around Raihan’s shoulders. “Me too, love. But focus on _me_ , alright?”

Raihan unceremoniously bites one of Leon’s tits to make a point, Leon instantly squealing and jolting. 

“Yeah, that’s more like it,” Raihan says cockily before getting to making love to Leon’s chest. Raihan truly knew the best way to kiss and suck his tits, his big hands cupping and massaging them gently as he nosed through the thick, curly chest hair that had blossomed after years of hormone therapy. The best thing about Raihan having such long, long fingers was that he could play with Leon’s nipples while massaging his chest, and if he wasn’t careful, then Leon would cum before they even got to use their fun new product. 

Leon’s thighs tremble around Raihan’s ribs as his boyfriend sucks three hickeys in a neat curve beneath Leon’s right nipple, meanwhile teasing his nipples so sporadically and gently that Leon is sure he’ll go mad. Raihan’s lips make sloppy, wet sounds as he kisses Leon’s skin, and once Leon starts to toss his head from side-to-side, Raihan pulls him by the hips and slides him down the bed, leaning over him with a smirk. Leon smiles up breathlessly, knees curling up to hug his lover’s hips.

“Hi,” Leon says lamely, but Raihan just smiles down at him and whispers, “hi,” back. Leon laughs while Raihan lowers himself onto Leon’s body, and just like that, they’re kissing. Leon hugs Raihan close, hips impatiently wiggling in interest the longer he loses himself in Raihan’s kisses and the hands still cupping his breasts.

Surprisingly, Leon had been the one to lose himself to the point that he hadn’t noticed when the toy’s flickering finished. Raihan’s the one to point it out, observing, “oh, it’s done,” as though he were talking about biscuits baking and not a sex toy they’d experience for the first time. A weightless flutter swirls up his stomach and chest. 

Raihan unplugs the toy from where it had been charging on Leon’s nightstand, swiveling the component not unlike how Leon had done when he’d unpacked it. The strap twists the toy into as many different positions as the way Raihan sets the toy in his hands.

 _“Oh,”_ Raihan says, almost in a laugh, when the tether slips off. “That’s a lovely trick.”

Leon watches Raihan reattach and plays around with it, feeling the weight in his palm and practicing slipping his fingers into the attachment. His heart skips a bit at Raihan’s open curiosity. Leon loves the way Raihan smirks at it, the way his lips twitch as he clicks through the vibration levels. Leon sits up, feeling himself throb in want before Raihan’s even pressed the toy against him. _“Raihan.”_

“Yeah? You want this already?” The second Raihan presses the still toy against his tongue in a promise of what’s to come, Leon’s clit throbs. His thighs spread instinctively, and he grabs Raihan by the shoulder and pulls him on top. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Raihan teases. He runs his hands and the toy down Leon’s body, letting Leon get used to the feel. It had been quite pleasant in his hands, but both of them frown as the silicone catches on his body hair. “Ah. That’s…”

“It’s okay,” Leon assures. Taking a deep breath, he moves Raihan’s hands onto his chest until the toy rests on his nipples, guiding Raihan’s wrists into small circles. “Try here?”

“Of course you’d want it here,” Raihan teases. With his free hand, he pinches one of Leon’s nipples, and Leon’s hips jerk. “This is meant for other places, you know.”

“The website says you can enjoy it anywhere,” Leon reasons breathlessly as he wiggles on his back. Since his hands remain on Raihan’s wrist, it’s easy to slip one down and press the small button on the toy, moaning immediately at the lowest vibration against his teat. The pulses build a warmth that rolls down his stomach in gentle, rhythmic waves. “Mm, that’s quite good.”

Above him, Raihan’s eyes are sharp and wanting. It seems like Raihan’s just as impressed as Leon is with their purchase, the vibrations tingling in Leon’s chest as Raihan circles it around the pad of his nipple, just before the hair begins to thicken. “Hmm.” 

“Lower,” Leon whispers, and Raihan laughs at that.

“Already?” 

“I want you,” Leon huffs defensively. The vibrations send pulses throughout his body, and he can’t wait to see what they feel like on his clit. Vibrators had always been something he thought of as something feminine and avoided as a result, thinking of them only as pink jelly objects that twisted bizarrely and shaped like rabbits. Now he can’t help but think of all those years he’d been missing out on the soft vibrations on all the bits and pieces that made him feel best.

“Okay, but let me get some lube. Don’t want it getting stuck on you again.” Leon has never been so thankful for all of Raihan’s length and lankiness, Raihan continuing to hold the toy in place as he stretches to a nightstand. Leon arches up to move his breast against the toy manually, but not for long, Raihan clicking the button to turn it up a setting and twisting his palm to flick his nipple back and forth with the toy’s peak. Leon’s body bends like a bowstring pulled taut, and then the pressure instantly leaves. Leon shudders in place, catching his breath as Raihan drips some lube into his palm and coats the toy in it. 

“Bloody tease,” Leon barely hisses. The pressure hadn’t been so strong to leave him a wet, shivering mess like he was already, but maybe he was just sensitive. Yes, he tells himself, he’s simply sensitive.

Unbeknownst what an internal crisis his boyfriend faces, Raihan flashes a smile that shows off all of his teeth, not an ounce of truth when he sing-songs, “I haven’t a clue what you mean, _Champion.”_

And _oh_ , if that doesn’t do it for Leon. Whatever he almost says gets swallowed the moment Raihan presses the vibrating toy back on Leon’s nipple, this time letting his palms slide the toy down the curve of Leon’s chest and stomach. The toy glides easier than when it was dry, and Leon squirms to meet the gentle pulses. 

“Feel good?” Raihan asks, kissing the wakes of tingling pleasure that the toy leaves as he snakes down Leon’s body. Both of Leon’s hands settle into Raihan’s locs, massaging his scalp as he purrs out a jarble that can only be interpreted as an enthusiastic _yes_.

“It’s a little noisy,” Raihan observes, but Leon only hums back in agreement, pushing Raihan’s wrist lower. Leon can’t believe it’s his own voice when he hears a slow, steady moan escaping him the moment Raihan runs the toys along the inside of his thighs and the seam of his outer lips. Maybe it’s a good thing Raihan takes breaks to coat the toy in more lube, because all of Leon’s body feels tingly, skin prickling with anticipation. 

Raihan only lifts the toy off his body one more time, and Leon’s breath hitches as he cycles through the vibration settings, back to the lowest. “Let’s see what this thing can do, eh?”

The hand pinching Leon’s breast and the mouth kissing Leon’s stomach are almost too much on their own, let alone the way the vibrations send jolts of hot want up Leon’s spine. His thighs tremble as Raihan adjusts the toy experimentally between his folds, practicing with the way the toy angles against Leon’s body.

“Ohh?” Leon says shakily, hooking into a longer, deeper, _“ohhhhh,”_ once Raihan starts to rock the toy side to side over the curve of his clit.

“Good?” Raihan asks, nipping at Leon’s abs, snaggletooth catch on Leon’s happy trail hair. 

As if Leon’s hips bucking against his hand isn’t sufficient proof. “G-Good.” 

Leon clamps his mouth shut and lets his body do the talking for him, trembling as Raihan squeezes his chest and moving the toy up and down his clit’s shaft with more pressure. Raihan repositions the toy and fiddles around with it, everything feeling better than the last and building the pressure building beneath Leon’s skin. 

Leon clenches his eyes as his mouth drops into an open gasp, but he knows Raihan’s grinning like a Purrloin that caught the Rookidee, because Leon feels his lips curl into a smile around his navel. “This is fun.”

Raihan must be so smug, taunting him like this when Leon’s trembling on his back and the smallest, strangest sounds are falling out of his mouth. Leon only manages an agreeable, “mhmm!” tugging on one of Raihan’s strands as the toy shoots a flare of heat straight to his head. It was similar to the way he came from Raihan’s fingers, but everything feels fuzzier, like Leon’s riding a piece of machinery preparing for takeoff.

“How about this?”

“Umm.” Why is Raihan asking him questions? Leon can barely think properly with the way Raihan’s groping his chest and leaving marks on his stomach like that. But he nods, trying to make sense of the weightless feeling building inside of him. “I think so?” 

“Okay,” Raihan says, patiently. Leon almost feels bad with the amount of patience Raihan’s demonstrated throughout their years of learning and exploring each other’s bodies, but that was just another reason Leon loves him so much. Leon truly loves his precious, wonderful, handsome, insanely sexy boyfriend _who just repositioned the toy upside down and sweet Arceus isn’t that brilliant?_

“Aha!” Raihan’s voice says, but it sounds far away in Leon’s ears. All Leon can focus on is the wonderful, marvelous way the toy feels pushed against his clit, the angle of the nub caressing his clit in rapid succession. The sound of the vibration and Raihan’s wet kissing makes his toys curl and his back bend into a perfect arch. Just when Leon doesn’t think it can get better, there’s a small click and the pressure intensifies to a higher setting. The pressure swells as Leon squirms and moans against Raihan’s hands and mouth, slowly feeling his body twist and shake further and further beyond his control.

It takes exactly sixty seconds of Raihan caressing the rumbly toy in _just that spot_ before Leon feels the release of orgasm. It’s powerful yet different than what he’s used to, the spasm of his muscles rapid and racing as if trying to catch up to the toy. It’s like falling into a pool full of honey and sinking to the bottom, the heavy warmth coursing through his veins and settling in warm, delicious relaxation.

When Leon finally comes to, he tilts his head to find Raihan’s chin hooked over his shoulder, spooning his side and playing with the ends of Leon’s hair. One of Raihan’s hands is laced between Leon’s fingers and settled on his stomach, and Leon wonders when that happened too. 

“Hi,” Raihan teases in the same way Leon had earlier. Leon can’t manage a grin as arrogant as satisfied as the one on Raihan’s face, but he whispers back a shy, “hi.”

“So…” Raihan lets go of Leon’s hair to pat his stomach, making Leon laugh a little bit. “You seemed to like that.”

“It was good,” Leon agrees. Different than how it felt when he normally came, but not in a bad way. It makes Leon wonder if all orgasms with toys are different from manual orgasms, and a part of him doesn’t want to wait until tomorrow to try out the next one. The thoughts race in his head, and Raihan perks up an eyebrow, since Leon’s shared none of it aloud. Leon mistakes it, though, blushing anew. “Oh! You didn’t come. Do you wanna…?”

“Nah. I’m good watching you.” Leon would push it, but Raihan blinks, and Leon knows that to be Raihan’s sign that it’s alright. Assured, he snuggles closer to Raihan, trying to accept the gift of selfishness Raihan allowed him. He sighs and Raihan smacks a loud kiss against Leon’s cheek. “If you _must_ , you can pay me back tonight. But seriously, I’m fine. Watching you was great. You’re so hot, babes.”

Leon knows he should let it go, but he still feels bad. More times than not, it’s Leon cumming and Raihan watching. Even though Leon knows part of it has to do with how Raihan feels about his body and not enjoying being touched, Leon wishes he could do more for Raihan than just lay there and cum. Sometimes multiple times in a row. 

“You’re thinking too much, stop that,” Raihan chastises, this time headbutting Leon. It’s just the thing Leon needs to snap out of his worry and laugh. Regardless how he feels about it, it’s Raihan’s choice and Leon would give anything to be present here with him. So he tilts his head and kisses the face that had just rammed into him. It pulls a brilliant, perfect smile out of Raihan, and that’s enough for Leon. “We have a whole thirty days left. I’ll get my turn, don’t you worry.”

“That’s true.” And isn’t that a thought? Leon looks up at the ceiling with an eager, dazy smile on his face. One down, thirty to go.


	3. NYTC's & RodeoH's bullet vibrators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Raihan play with New York Toy Collective's and RodeoH's rechargeable bullet vibrators.
> 
> Includes: non-penetrative sex, nipple play, scissoring, and (very light) overstimulation.

Yesterday had been so delightful that once Leon had been able to peel his sticky, lubed body away from Raihan, he’d immediately leapt out of bed, opened every vibrator they had, and set them to charge. It looked like a mini rave with all the toys strewn across their dressers with their blinking charging lights, and Leon even allowed himself a short victory dance. (Raihan _had_ to walk in on Leon wiggling in his signature Charizard pose, blast his luck, and he spent the next half hour trying to get Raihan to stop laughing about it.) He had no idea what Raihan would want to use tomorrow, but whatever it was, Leon would be _ready_. 

The hardest part of it all was _waiting_ for tomorrow to come. Leon had been so worked up that he’d jerked him off in the middle of the day, and true to his word, he’d gone down on Raihan and given him a blowjob before they collapsed in a breathless pile of smiles and bliss. Testosterone had brought Leon many, many joys, and an increased libido was pretty damn near the top of the list. 

Maybe that’s why Leon’s able to roll right on top of Raihan, straddle his hips, and start kissing up his neck the moment his eyes snap open. Raihan remains asleep, though it wouldn’t be for much longer, if his twitching eyelids and increased breathing were any indicators. Leon’s kisses are hungry but gentle, coaxing Raihan awake with the smallest press of his lips against Raihan’s cheeks. His hips match his mouth, pressing against Raihan in short, friendly pulses. 

Beneath him, Raihan hums, and Leon stamps chaste kisses all over Raihan’s face, cupping one of Raihan’s cheeks while his other hand strokes Raihan’s chest. Raihan’s ears have always been an irresistible, sensitive spot, and Leon has to hold back from clamping down on them, instead blowing a soft puff of air against the shell of Raihan’s ear, Raihan’s body responding in a series of soft spasms and a low, hitched gasp.

“Mmm… _Good morning,”_ Raihan says in his raspy, slurred morning voice. Leon loves the sound of it, and his hips wiggle as he captures a kiss from his lover. Raihan’s breathing is still slow and sleepy, the movement of his arm slipping around Leon’s waist and petting up and down his back matching the rhythm of it. “Up and at it early today, are we?”

“Yes,” Leon says shamelessly. He rocks his hips against Raihan’s pointedly and smiles when Raihan gets the right idea, hand slipping down the expanse of Leon’s back to grope a buttcheek. “What do you want to use today?” 

“Can I go pee first?” Raihan jokes. 

“Sure.” Leon places a sweet kiss on the tip of Raihan’s nose, then leers down at him. _“After_ you tell me what you want to use.”

Leon knows he’s being cheeky, but Raihan doesn’t seem to mind. Both of his hands find their way to Leon’s hips and squeeze them lightly. Leon watches carefully as Raihan takes a deep breath and his eyes fall to the side in thought. It’s not really fair to say that Leon has a favorite expression when all of Raihan’s expressions are his favorite, but Raihan deep in thought is sexy indeed. “Hmm. Something easy. Another small vibrator like yesterday wouldn’t be so bad. Anything say, ‘for beginners,’ on the box?” 

“No, I don’t think any of them say _that_ on the box,” Leon laughs with another kiss. He allows his weight to sink fully on top of Raihan, the man beneath him letting out a small, ‘oof,’ but not asking him to move. “I read something online about bullets being good for beginners.”

“Sure. That.” Raihan smacks Leon’s right buttcheek playfully and they both grin at the loud clap that echoes in their room. “Can I go pee now?”

Leon answers only by rolling off of his boyfriend, and while Raihan takes care of himself, Leon gets to prepping. He pulls out a variety of small boxes from their package and arranges them tastefully on their navy bed sheets. Some look more impressive than others, but Leon lives by the saying, ‘never judge a Pokemon by its Pokeball.’ 

Raihan emerges with a sharp whistle, his weight dipping the bed as he circles his arms around Leon’s waist. “How many of those do you _need?”_

Leon bites back a blush and nudges a shoulder into Raihan’s chest. “The harnesses you wanted have pockets inside of them for bullets,” he reasons in a tone that is a _mite_ defense. “So I thought, one for me, one for you. But then I saw different brands sold bullets and I got curious about the difference!”

“I see.” Raihan lets his chin rest on the crown of Leon’s head, where Leon has a permanent line parting his hair between his bangs and where his snapbacks fit into place. Leon reaches up to Raihan’s hair behind him, smiling down at the selection. Raihan sets aside a very pretty box with, ‘Zip,’ written on the box, and a prettier silver pouch and pink vibrator inside of it. “Not this one. Maybe later.”

Leon feels a drop of disappointment sink in his stomach, but he nods, Raihan’s chin clicking along with the movement. They’d gone back and forth on that one, since Raihan wasn’t fond of its color when they’d ordered online. Leon, however, loved the packaging and practically drooled thinking of how the color would pop against either of their skin tones. “I’m going to use that one alone and send you some pics. Then maybe you’ll change your mind about it.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Raihan purrs in a low whisper against Leon’s ear. Leon finds himself shivering already. Good thing he had a business trip next month. He’d make Raihan eat his words for sure.

For now, they toss more vibes to their pile for later, leaving two options: a stylish, black box with Alola-esque accent colors and a utilitarian plastic bag with all its contents displayed. Leon untangles himself from Raihan to put the other bullets away while Raihan inspects their remaining options in either hand. “What’s the difference between them?”

“Well this one,” Leon says, tapping the box, “is from New York Toy Collective. And this one,” he says, tapping the snack-sized bag, “is from RodeoH.”

“Okay, but do they have different vibration settings? They look the same.” Raihan wrinkles his face and hands both of the packages over for Leon to inspect.

Now that he takes a better look at them, the images on the box and the instructions _did_ look awfully similar. Both of them boasted ten vibration patterns, and both of them showed the vibrators to have a similar shape and a power button on a small, rubber-looking strip. Even though the packaging is different, they feel about the same weight, and when they open the box, they find the contents to be the same too.

If it were a contest simply of aesthetics, the box would win for sure. For one, the feel of the box is nice and silky, nothing like the flimsy boxes that most gadgets were packaged in. It has a nice little compartment inside separating the vibrator from the charging cable, and the back of the box has a pleasant visual representation of the directions, vibrations, and specifications of the toy. The other one would probably be better for long term use, considering that the plastic bag could be reused and opened more easily, but the directions in the packet aren’t nearly as appealing. 

Leon opens them both, letting the boxed one drop in Raihan’s hand and keeping the plastic bagged one for himself. The bullet is about the length of his pinky, though twice the thickness. The black silicone has a silkiness to it, and the weight of the toy is heavier than yesterday’s toy, but Leon can already imagine how its cylindrical shape might offer different angles of pleasure. 

Raihan holds his bullet out and they swap, inspecting the other one just as carefully as the first. This one seems… 

“They look…the same.” Raihan frowns and takes the vibrator out of Leon’s hands, staring between them.

“No, no. They’re different. I’m sure.”

Leon watches Raihan hold the power button and hears, rather than sees, both vibrators turn on at the same time. Raihan’s big hands had been one of the first things Leon had fallen in love with, envying them as much as he craved their touch all over him. It’s wonderful watching them work, even if Leon can’t see the toy at all. Leon patiently drinks in the sight of Raihan cycling through the vibration modes in tandem, the vibrating sounds matching like twins.

“Leon. These are _exactly_ the same.”

If Leon were a Pokemon, he’d be hitting himself in his confusion. He blushes defensively, pusing Raihan away. “Okay, well! I’m new to this, too!”

Raihan snorts in that disbelieving way Leon used to take offense whenever it was directed to him but has since come to love, and Leon offers his lips when Raihan leans over to kiss the pout off his face. “It’s alright. Doesn’t matter which one we use, I guess. Do you want to see the patterns or be surprised?”

And just like that, Leon’s eyes light up with want and the switch to his libido turns on once again. He squares his shoulders and pushes out his chest, not that he’s trying to drop any hints or anything. “Surprise me!” 

With another amused snort, Raihan turns to Leon so that they’re facing each other, both sitting on their knees like they’d been the first time Raihan had slipped his fingers between Leon’s folds and flicked him to climax. He tells Leon to hold out his palm and presses the tip of the bullet in the heart of his life line. He turns the vibrator on, making Leon shiver at the first vibrations. 

“It doesn’t sound as cute as the one yesterday,” Leon blurts out, though his shoulders begin to rise to his tingling earlobes at the more intense vibrations. Where Fin was like a gentle kiss, these vibrations are like Raihan sticking his tongue directly into Leon’s mouth and consuming him raw.

Raihan’s attention flicks from their hands to Leon’s face, the onset of a cocky grin beginning to show off the top row of his teeth. “Vibrations are cute?”

Shrugging, Leon smiles back. It wouldn’t be his first opinion that Raihan found odd, and it wouldn’t be the last either. The wonderful thing was that he knew Raihan would love him all the more for it. “Why not? Fin was all rumbly. It’s cute.”

“Hmm.” Raihan lets it be, instead moving the vibrator over Leon’s pulse and circling it slowly. The heat flushes to Leon’s face again, letting out a soft breath. He tries to keep it steady as Raihan runs the tip up to the inside of Leon’s arm, but the moment he clicks it onto a higher setting, Leon gasps. “I like this one so far.”

“You like how I squirm,” Leon corrects, doing just that.

“You’re not wrong,” Raihan agrees. Just like Fin, the first three vibrations merely grow in intensity. The warmth within Leon feels like a flower blooming from the vibrations, starting at his arm and slowly taking root within the rest of his body. The heat grows as Raihan moves the vibrator over Leon’s shoulder and clicks to the next setting just as it passes between Leon’s breasts. 

Leon can’t help it, he gasps. The first three vibrations had been constant, but this new setting has a pattern like two short flickers and three long ones. It sends tingles to his nipples, and he bites his bottom lip, rutting his chest against the small toy. Raihan slides it up and down until Leon’s spine begins to follow the motion on its own. On the next downward slide, he continues, letting the vibration trail beneath a breast. It’s then that he flips to the next setting, which sends quick pulses that feel like flicking paint off a brush, only it’s heat bleeding into his bones like watercolor ink.

Leon’s not sure if it’s the way Raihan starts to growl or if it’s the way he lays the vibrator flat against his skin and rolls it up and down the curve of his pec, but Leon feels his clit twitch in interest. A moan escapes him the moment it rolls over a nipple, and Leon barks out, “use two.”

“Sure,” Raihan says, stealing a kiss since he has to lean over Leon anyway. Leon holds him there by the hips, barely allowing Raihan any room to fit the vibrator between them. Though his kisses had been sweet, he can’t help it when the second vibrator runs over his nipple: he bites into Raihan’s bottom lip. 

The rumble of Raihan’s laughter vibrates into Leon’s mouth, and Leon loves this man so much, he doesn’t even _care_ that Raihan’s morning breath smells like the inside of one of their dragons’ mouths. Their kisses grow hungrier as Raihan practices spinning the bullets in symmetrical motions over his nipples. Leon’s hips buck between their bodies, and he begins to fall slack, his chest prickling and sending patterned jolts of heat straight to his clit. 

“I want to use it on you, too,” Leon gasps between kisses, kneading his nails into Raihan’s hips. He’d felt them twitching in rhythm with Leon’s sounds, and by the way Raihan nods shakily, Leon suspects Raihan might be enjoying these toys as much as Leon is. 

Raihan turns one of the vibrators off and hands over the other one while still vibrating. It’s a bit of a loss for his nipples, but Leon doesn’t think he could concentrate if Raihan kept playing with them anyway. Determined, Leon grins, immediately poking a tip of the bullet into the dip of Raihan’s collarbone. Raihan lets out a disgruntled sound, but it softens as Leon drags it along his collarbone and up his neck, the sound slowly melting into an approving hum. 

Leon unsubtly beelines for Raihan’s ear, but he tries to be sneaky about it, letting the vibrator linger along his jaw and small u-shapes between the front and back of his ear. Even without the tingling movements on his own skin, Leon feels the ghosting sensation and the heat curls in time with the sound of the motor against Raihan’s skin. Leon holds the vibrator against the lobe of Raihan’s ear when he clicks to the next pattern, gentle waves buzzing up and down, and Raihan’s neck and shoulder spasm into the motion, his mouth falling open and head finally canting back. His glossy, drooling lips and flushed cheeks… It’s a _beautiful_ sight.

“So handsome,” Leon coos, and Raihan’s face pinches inward. Leon knew that only his compliments flustered Raihan, and while Raihan tried to play it off by tilting toward the vibe and kissing it, Leon sees how Raihan’s too overwhelmed to make eye contact like his usual, cocky self. “I’m going to make you feel _so_ good.”

Leon clicks to the seventh pattern, a choppy mix of constant, quick pulses like a jackhammer, and he rolls the vibrator down the back of Raihan’s neck, down his spine, and over his ribs, bringing the small vibrator up to the light scars around Raihan’s nipples. His chest had been small enough to get a keyhole procedure done, and Leon was only mildly jealous that Raihan didn’t have the anchor scars that Leon would have to get if he ever decided to do top surgery. Leon slides the vibrator in different shapes over Raihan’s darker nipples, wondering if he’d ever want to get it down, when Raihan grabs his wrist and stops Leon altogether.

“Okay. Enough teasing.” Leon looks up to Raihan’s face, finally noticing how he’d been too wrapped up in his thoughts to see how heavily Raihan’s breathing became. Raihan blushes, taking the vibrator and pushing a palm against Leon’s chest to lay him down. He straddles Leon’s thighs with all the confidence of his trainer cards, canines flashing in his smirk. “My turn.”

“Oh? Who’s eager now?” Leon teases. But of course his hips betraying him from keeping up the charade, already shimmying into the bed as if to say, ‘fuck me!’

Raihan leans over to grab their lube, where it stands ready on their nightstand from yesterday. As Raihan pops the cap and warms it up between his hands, Leon sighs wistfully. One of the packages he’s most excited about is the flavored lube, which should be arriving any day now, though it’s not nearly soon enough. Their lube works perfectly fine, but the thought of Raihan going down on him with all those different flavors… Leon shivers, smiles, and spreads his thighs welcomingly. 

Hands and toy properly lubed, Raihan begins to experiment. Leon observes the way Raihan cocks his head with pleased grins, and of course the jackhammer pulses reignite the heat that had been kindling between his hips. It’s a little intense, but nothing Leon can’t handle, as Raihan trails the tip around his vulva and teases the full length, from the tip of his lips down to the crest of his buttcheeks. The hair on the back of his neck and thighs raise at the same time once Raihan finally nestles the bullet in the seam of his lips, hips twitching for more friction as it rests.

“Don’t tease,” Leon whines, bucking his hips. He _needs_ those vibrations on him again, filling his body with that delicious tension that made every muscle ache with heat. It felt like every pore was open and ready for Raihan to fill him up with it, his hair standing on edge, nipples erect, and pussy throbbing with want. 

Raihan pats Leon’s hip, licking his lips in promise. “I got you, pillow prince.”

Just like Raihan had done for his tits, he lays the toy horizontal, and Leon’s back lifts off the mattress every time it rolls over the bump of his clit. He also slips the toy up and down and experiments with pressing the tip in circles where Leon wants it most. Leon can’t force his smile down as Raihan presses the toy on the shaft of his clit, practicing tracing different patterns there. Pressing downward is nice, but what really gets Leon squealing and his thighs shaking is Raihan angling the toy upward against the head of his clit. He likes it so much that a shaky hand clamps around Raihan’s wrist and holds him there steady, refusing to let him try anything else. _“That.”_

The position is perfect, and Leon’s content as a Wyanut to simply lay back and let Raihan wiggle the tip of the toy against the underside of his clit. Leon breathes through the pleasure as his legs start to feel like they’re two Dittos held together by his hips. The heat begins to tug in that telltale pressure of orgasm, and just like yesterday, Leon breathes through the tingling heat that he’d come to associate with the vibrators. Leon smiles up at Raihan, ready to _let go_ and bathe in the warmth of orgasm, smiling up at his beloved with hungry, wanting eyes.

Any moment now, Leon expects Raihan to tease him about how needy and simple he is when it comes to pleasure, but Raihan’s eyes are dark, the blue in his eyes a mere sliver around blown pupils. Leon feels like he could cum any second now from that look alone, but Raihan pulls the toy off and Leon drinks in sweet oxygen. “I wanna try…something. I don’t know if it will work.”

“O-Okay,” Leon says, barely coherent. 

It’s only marginally disappointing when Raihan leans back, Leon suddenly feeling colder. He’s never liked positions where he can’t look at Raihan, and he decides Raihan’s too far away when he reaches a hand out and only pats Raihan’s thigh. As if reading his mind, Raihan slips a hand into Leon’s, his other holding the toy between their crotches, which Raihan has newly slotted together. Raihan’s warm thighs hugging his ribs is lovely, so the position isn’t _as bad_ as he initially thought, Leon decides, but his brain is too sex-addled to understand what Raihan’s doing until the vibrator slots back into place. If Raihan would have told him he wanted to try scissoring with the toy, Leon would have pinned him down and slotted his clit against Raihan’s cock from the start.

“Yesss,” Leon hisses, bucking his hips so that the toy jostles his clit with more direct stimulation. If his body was warming up before, it feels like it’s on fire now. From the other side of the bed, he hears Raihan grunt. He holds the bullet in place between them, but Raihan’s hips rut against the toy, trying to find a good angle. Once Leon hears a low, _‘aahn,’_ he knows Raihan’s found the spot. 

They push and pull against each other, Raihan’s nails digging into the soft flesh between Leon’s knuckles as the hand holding the toy becomes shakier and his hips rut more erratically. Even so, Leon knows he’s going to cum before Raihan, his pelvic muscles beginning to pitter patter with the tension he needs to tip him over the edge. Maybe that’s why in precisely that moment, Raihan’s finger accidentally slips, clicking the toy to the next vibration, and both of them choke out a stuttered sob when the vibrations drop to soft, skipping purrs that aren’t nearly enough for either of them. Another click and it’s a buzz, pause, buzz, pause. While Raihan’s gasp indicates that’s good for him, Leon can’t get there without constant vibration. 

“Noo _oooo_. I was so close, Raihan,” Leon complains, grabbing Raihan’s leg with his free hand and pulling it flush against his side so he can bury his face in the tense, clenching muscles. Leon wants his toes to curl in the way Raihan’s are, his voice a muffled growl. “Change it!”

 _“Fine,”_ Raihan growls, and Leon’s glad he can’t see Raihan, who surely rolls his eyes at the demand. The last vibration pattern is another buzz, pause, buzz, but it’s much softer, and both of them groan at it. 

Even though the first vibration is a simple, constant buzzing, it feels intense after the weaker patterns, and Raihan doesn’t ease them into it, clicking straight to the third vibration. Where Leon needed time to cum yesterday, these intense vibrations practically slam Leon into orgasm. Yesterday he’d been eased into a pool of heat and bliss, but this time he’s thrown into it, all the heat of release sparking from his crotch up his chest and down to his toes. 

It’d be pleasant enough _if the vibrator wasn’t still going_. Leon gasps and moans against Raihan’s skin as his thighs continue to tremble. He can’t tell if he’s kicking them out frantically, losing feeling as the heat feels impossibly hotter to the point of sending bright, chilling sparks through his nerves. The vibrations shift from wonderful to _too_ _intense_ in a matter of seconds, but he holds on long enough for the bed to jostle them both from as hard as Raihan throws his head back, his body arched, knee bent, and palm slamming the vibrator away.

Leon tries to say something, but it only comes out as a small sob. He’s still trembling, but it’s nothing like Raihan, who shakes as intensely as the vibrator still buzzing not too far from them. Just hearing it continue to whirr is enough to make his skin prickle everywhere the vibrator had touched. It feels like he has little spots along his chest and between his legs, where the ghost vibrations continue to pitter patter. 

“T-Too much,” Leon finally manages, after a few, forced deep breaths. He clings to Raihan’s leg like a lifeline, only hearing a small noise of agreement. 

In a matter of time, the intensity of the orgasm settles into the more pleasant bliss of actually enjoying it. As soon as he can, Leon crawls down to the foot of the bed, where Raihan has an arm thrown over his eyes and his chest is still heaving with every breath inhaled and exhaled through his mouth. Raihan came less often than Leon, but his orgasms were always more intense, and Leon always looked forward to holding him after the initial shocks passed. Leon settles in the crook of Raihan’s armpit and lets himself collapse in a heap of joined, racing breaths. He doesn’t mind that Raihan’s arm stays put, knowing well enough that Raihan will hold him once he’s ready.

It takes a few minutes before Raihan’s sane enough to make sense beyond a mishmash of incoherent whines, and a few more before he pets Leon’s arm up and down, pressing their bodies together like Vanillishes about to evolve into a Vanilluxe. Raihan mumbles, “vibe,” followed by a slur of grunts into Leon’s cheek.

“What’s that?”

“The vibe,” Raihan repeats, voice tight. “Turn it _off._ Please.” 

Raihan doesn’t have to tell him twice. Leon sits up, unsteadily crawls to the bullet and holds the button until it shuts off. He practically races back to Raihan, this time nuzzling and bumping their foreheads and noses together. Now that the most intense part has passed, Leon’s eager to cuddle and kiss. 

“I can feel it in my hand,” Raihan says tiredly. “Hearing it was making me sore.”

“Me too. All over my chest.” Leon pats his breasts with a whine. The worst of it was over, but his nipples still tingled. The ache was pretty nice, and it’d be wonderful once his nipples didn’t feel raw. He turns to face Raihan and grins broadly. “Hey. We’re not bad at this, are we?”

“Have we ever been bad at sex?” Raihan fires back. Although Leon’s instinct is to agree immediately, he keenly remembers all those times when they began experimenting. He remembers fluids, crying, awkward smiles, and every single embarrassing sound that they refused to talk about. Apparently Raihan’s doing the same, a second later adding, “don’t answer that.”

Maybe they weren’t masters of sex, but Leon’s happy to share these experiences with Raihan. Today’s just another memory to add in the long journey of their sexual lives. Two down, twenty-nine to go. But more importantly: Leon elbows his boyfriend in the ribs. “Raihan. Move. I have to pee.” 


	4. Sili Saddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Raihan play with the Sili Saddle.
> 
> Includes: non-penetration, shower sex, and wall sex.

Overstimulated and boneless, Leon spent the rest of his day in a lazy daze. He’d managed to clean the vibrators with a spray bottle that didn’t look much different than a basic Potion, but not much else, if he was being truthful. Leon didn’t expect much from the spray, since it looked like water, but it had a clean, generic freshness to it. It’s kind of nice, he decides, having freshly wiped, shiny vibrators that smell like fresh linens and not day-old cooch. It was, after all, nice enough to attract Raihan into their bathroom, observing, “smells nice,” and “what do you feel like for tomorrow?”

“No vibrators,” Leon said with a shudder. Raihan did little more than brush his fingers through Leon’s hair, and even that made him feel a nostalgic tingle all over his body, an uncomfortable reminder especially in his private parts. 

“No vibrators,” agreed Raihan, and they spent the rest of their day in a game of grinning tag, exchanging smirks that tiptoed the line of naughty and hopeful. 

Despite their easy agreement not to use vibrators and the suggestive looks they’d flashed each other, soon, it turns out, is _too soon_. The desire was there, absolutely, but Raihan’s heated touch slipping past his waistband was just enough to tip over the line of pleasure into discomfort. Leon had squirmed away once, pushed Raihan’s wrist off another, and even yelped when an unexpected jolt shot down his spine from Raihan merely cupping his neck, each time with a whined, “I can’t. Not yet.”

“Just let me know when you’re ready, love,” Raihan said, and kissed Leon on the forehead sweetly.

So Leon finds himself trapped in a self-imposed frustration, his body aching _for_ Raihan as much as it was aching _from_ Raihan. He thought for sure that by the next morning, he’d be ready, but Raihan’s kisses are enough to make his hair stand on edge. It’s annoying, really; he’d woken up in a good mood, they’d cuddled for a full half hour before needing to drag themselves out of bed, and he’d eaten a full breakfast. _Why_ didn’t he feel ready yet?

Raihan didn’t seem to mind, simply touching Leon every so often, observing how he reacted, and backing off gently if it looked like too much. By lunchtime, the residual tingling had mostly subsided, and after his workout, he considered approaching Raihan just to get their little challenge over with for today. Leon was many things, but a quitter he was not. 

He marches all the way to their personal training grounds, where Raihan has Flygon training alongside some newly hatched Trapinches, before he changes his mind. The Trapinches are babies and not all of them will have the aptitude to be fit for gym or exhibition matches, but Leon wouldn’t know it by the way Raihan cheers each one on. Flygon swirls around them, playfully and dramatically feigning taking a hit from the Trapinches’ weak Feint attacks. Leon can’t -- and wouldn’t want to -- force down the beaming smile that comes with a weighless heat squeezing his heart and curling tightly around his ribs. All the love and trust Raihan has for his team is plain to see on the field, evident in Flygon’s gentle attacks to encourage the battling Trapinches, the Trapinches’ teamwork in grappling against Flygon, and Raihan’s unending praise for all of his Pokemon. Raihan raised wonderful Pokemon, and it’s a treat to watch him do it.

Leon leans against the wall and admires his boyfriend in his natural element. Truly, Raihan wasn’t Galar’s strongest gym leader for nothing! These Trapinches were only a few days hatched, and already they persevered as much as they could, the babies chirping and snarling, trying to make sense of their heavy heads. Every now and then Raihan helps upright a Trapinch that’s rolled onto its back, and it takes everything in Leon to remain in his perch and not run out to help the insect Pokemon. Watching Raihan run around with his Pokemon, guiding them through the sandy terrain and redirecting them, a warmth that could only be described as _love_ fills Leon’s body as slowly and steadily as a well. _‘You’re amazing,’_ Leon thinks, as the Trapinches coordinate their moves and actually give Flygon a struggle in a matter of time. This was proof of the strength Raihan brought out in his Pokemon, and it was so _becoming_. 

Shifting as the heat slowly begins to spread from his cheeks to _other_ places, Leon watches in secret until Raihan pulls Flygon’s Ultraball from his pocket, calling out to his team: “That’s enough for today. Good job, everyone! C’mon, take a rest.”

Flygon flits closer to bump its forehead against Raihan’s, and that’s when Leon steals off to their bedroom. He knows Raihan as well as Raihan knows his team, so Leon easily predicts Raihan’s next moves: he’d reward and praise each of his Pokemon one-by-one, nestle all four of the Trapinches into the dusty pit Leon helped him set up for the babies to grow in, and then he’d hit the shower, since it was guaranteed Raihan’s trainings ended with him soaked in rain, crusty with sunburns, cut from hail, or caked in sand. The moment Leon thought of Raihan slowly rinsing all the dust and dirt off his skin, his soft moans of relief, and the fresh smell of his soap, Leon _knew_ he wanted Raihan in the shower.

“The woes of being a weather expert,” Leon says aloud to himself. But specializing in weather was exactly what led Leon to buying the toy he wanted to use right now. Initially he’d bought it to try temperature play, excited to stick it in the freezer or boil it, but now is close enough. Or rather: he can’t wait. 

Raihan’s routine gives Leon exactly enough time to retrieve the toy and enact his plan. Leon wades through the vibrators for a small, dark gray box at the very bottom, a devilish smirk forming. Unlike their other items, its packaging is simple and unassuming. The company’s name is printed on a sticker inside the lid, making it look like an afterthought, but then again Leon didn’t buy any of these toys for their boxes. The toy itself is a frosted white, almost invisible against the white liner. 

Leon scoops the toy out of the box, immediately humming as it undulates with his every move and fits snuggly in his palm. The shape is somewhere between an oval and a circle, with a ridge in the middle and twin peaks at either end of it. It’s flexible when he moves his thumb to either side of the ridges, the matte silicone pliant and squishy. The first time he saw it online, he thought it would be the kind of toy made of hard plastic, but it’s much softer and bendier than expected. He covers the toy with his other palm, squishing it between his hands. Just like its name, _Sili Saddle_ , it feels…silly!

In any case, he has the toy now, and Leon dashes to the showers connected to their gym, hoping to already be lying in wait by the time Raihan gets there. He needs to clean their space first, shoving all the hygiene products haphazardly tossed on their counter into a storage bin and shoving it beneath the sink. He straightens the stall shelves next, only leaving the essentials, and remembers to switch out their towels for a fresh set. It’s not much, but it gives the atmosphere a cleaner touch, and Leon allows himself a nod of approval. He hadn’t realized he’d cut it so close, but after shucking his clothes in a hamper, draping himself over their changing bench, and positioning the toy on his thigh like he’d done for League merch advertisements, Raihan walks in, immediately pausing in the doorway. 

“Oh, is it that time?”

All Leon has to do to beckon Raihan forward is tilt his chin up. “Yes.” 

“Brilliant. I was getting antsy.” 

The view’s not bad as Raihan slinks forward and settles himself between Leon’s knees. Leon cups his locs and traces the lines of his scalp as Raihan places both palms on Leon’s kneecaps and begins massaging his flesh closer and closer to his groin. His back bows so that he can slot his face in the dip connecting Leon’s thighs to his mons. As sexy as it is to feel Raihan’s warm breath tickling his pubes and the enticing way Raihan looks up from beneath thick eyelashes, Leon pushes his forehead away with a finger and a tsk-tsk. 

“Not yet. Take off your shirt,” Leon says, addinging, _“lovely,”_ as Raihan begins unbuttoning his collar with a purr. His lover has the longest, most elegant fingers Leon’s seen on a person, and his gaze traces the outline of each button as Raihan deftly pops them, revealing more and more skin. “Now the rest.”

Raihan complies with a, “sure,” and slips his training shorts and underwear off in a single motion, rising to standing. At full height, he has to look down at Leon like this, and although Raihan’s smirk is patient and soft, it makes the butterflies in Leon’s stomach twist into something more heated and eager. Raihan cocks his head and raises a brow in the way he taunts trainers when they try to leave his challenge early. “And now?”

“I want to do it in the shower,” Leon says, and Raihan holds out his hand.

“Okay.”

Leon accepts the offered hand, and grabs the Sili Saddle as they walk to the shower. Raihan’s palm is hot and dusty, making Leon want to kiss all the sand off of it. They’ll get to that soon enough, he has to remind himself, as Raihan holds their shower door open for him. Normally Raihan sets the temperature, being the fussier of the two when it comes to that, but Leon starts the water while Raihan has a double take of their shower. “Did you tidy?” 

“You noticed? You’re welcome.” Leon tests the water, winces, and adjusts it a few times. Raihan’s a lizard when it comes to showers, never happy until it’s hot enough to steam, but delicate enough to complain if it burns. Leon used to think his showers were unbearable, but he’s gotten used to them over the years, even though half of him out of the water prickles with chills while the half under the water prickles from heat. Once he’s pleased with his work, Leon holds up the detachable shower head and sets it over Raihan’s shoulder.

Raihan’s groan is immediate, and his head hangs to the side, stretching out his neck and shoulder muscles as the water drizzles over muscle and sand. Leon holds his breath while the clumps of dust begin peeling off like a Sandaconda shedding its skin, his gaze trailing down Raihan’s body like a drop of water. Slowly, slowly Leon tilts the waters to Raihan’s chest, marvels, and then to the other shoulder. Raihan’s a beautiful sight, twisting and flexing his glistening skin with the prettiest sounds falling out of his mouth as more and more sand rinses off. 

With the initial clumps of dirt mudding up the floor, Raihan toes it into a pile by the drain and gestures to the oil Leon left out with his chin. Leon hands the showerhead for mounting while he gets to work on the oil, a mingling of mint and yache berries filling their shower. Raihan’s breath hitches and his arm shakes as Leon drizzles a line of liquidy oil from his shoulder to the plushy dip on the inside of his elbow. Leon knows very well that Raihan’s ticklish here, and that’s very well why he deliberately works the mint oil into a frothy lather over that sensitive notch of veins, beaming as brightly as Sunny Day as Raihan squirms with a roll of laughter and shoves at him with a, “Stop! Stop!”

Leon likes this best, when it’s sweet and easy and both of him are smiling. He grabs a fresh cloth and begins to scrub, the sound adding an easy rhythm beneath the beat of pouring water. Alone, Leon tended to rush this part and skip more nooks and crannies than he probably ought to, but he takes his time to work the oil into Raihan’s pores, bestowing a kiss on every newly rinsed patch of skin. Raihan trembles as Leon guides his body in and out of the stream, gently exploring Raihan’s body like it deserved to be. Every tendon, every sharp jut of bone, every curve of muscle, all of it warrants worship, which Leon conveys through his actions. The gestures leave Raihan’s skin raw and vulnerable, veins and muscles jumping beneath Leon’s lips. Beneath his touch, Raihan’s pulse begins to speed up, most evident when Leon brings Raihan’s wrist to his mouth for a kiss. 

“I don’t think you’re blushing from the heat,” Leon says. 

“I’m mad for you,” Raihan weakly manages, smiling through his flushed expression 

They share a quiet smile, and Leon beckons for a kiss, face tilted up. Raihan dutifully leans in and kisses him, the sound of their lips moving against each other drowning out the rush of blood pumping in his ears or the water’s spray. 

They continue kissing even while Raihan steals the washcloth from him and returns the favor, the two taking turns offering massages, squeezing muscles, and beginning to sway against each other while the water pitter patters against their sides and an intimate steam begins to rise. Leon’s internal sense of self has slowly heated up to match the water’s temperature, and he’s never been more prepared for Raihan pushing his back against the wall. He keens in want, lacing both arms around Raihan’s shoulders and hitching a leg over his waist. 

He’d been ready to go ever since watching Raihan train his team; Leon’s absolutely at his final thread of patience. “Raihan, I want you.”

“Ask and you shall receive,” Raihan teases before resuming their kiss. They’d both closed their eyes and tilted into each other, turning it into quite the task for Raihan to blindly grope for the toy Leon had set beside their oil. He only jostles lightly from loose footing caused by Leon impatiently digging a heel into Raihan’s thigh to grind against it, but they laugh through the kisses and sway together like a Wobbuffet. It wasn’t their first go at shower sex, and they’d learned the hard way to put a non-slip mat in each of their bathrooms.

Leon’s hips moving erratically for a purchase of friction, Raihan pins his hips flush against his body and the wall. “At least let me slip it on you.”

“Fine,” Leon concedes, loosening the grip around Raihan’s sudsy waist enough to place the toy between them.

Raihan nearly succeeds, in fact, but pauses when the jelly pad flips in his hand. Frowning, he shields it away from the spray to further inspect it. “This… What _is_ this?”

“It’s called a Sili Saddle,” Leon tries to say patiently. But if he’s honest, this is absolutely a conversation they could have _later_. Leon wiggles his toes in an attempt to hint at what Raihan _should_ be focusing on, but of course he doesn’t pay it any mind.

“It doesn’t look like a sex toy at all,” Raihan goes on. He squishes it in his hand, between fingers, and folds, twists, and stretches it. He even lets go of Leon to play with it, making faces as it adapts and flops. “More durable than it looks.”

“O _kay,”_ Leon snaps, snatching the toy for himself and wedging it between his lips. Leon had thought the same thing when he’d first held it, but he has no patience for Raihan’s experimenting, much rather in the mood for Raihan to experiment with _his_ body.

Raihan doesn’t seem to take offense, slotting his hips right back against Leon and this time intentionally grinding his thigh against the bumper. “How is it?”

“It’s…” Leon glances up to the ceiling, frowning, and tries to think of the right words. It’s not enough, quite honestly, but also…it’s good? The pressure on his clit isn’t enough, even with Raihan pushing the weight of his body against it and thumbing the tip of the top against his clit. The toy is too squishy to build the friction Leon needs to get off, although the line of the toy fits perfectly in his seams of his lips and, most intriguingly, the bottom ridge hugs his vaginal hole in a surprisingly pleasant manner, not quite penetrating but not unwelcome either. Raihan rutting the pad against him helped build the tension in his body, but it’d take him hours to reach completion at this rate. It’s bizarre, in a way, since it feels really nice, but at the same time, not. “I think you’d like it more than me.”

“Oh?” Raihan wedges a hand between them and turns the toy around. They grind experimentally, Raihan watching the toy between their bodies at a distance, until he looks up with a satisfied nod. “Aye, I like it.”

They pick up right where they left off, Raihan pressing his lips against Leon’s and Leon clinging onto his boyfriend like his life depended on it. Everything is wonderful from the kissing to the grinding to the _oh_ , that water feels nice, but if Leon’s honest, Raihan’s wet thigh is a lot nicer than the silicone toy. The leg hitched over Raihan’s hip pulls ever closer once Raihan slips his tongue into Leon’s mouth, licking over his molars and the back of Leon’s front teeth, and Leon’s sure he’d leave Raihan’s thigh wet and glossy if they weren’t in the shower already. Even with all the backwash sprinkles bouncing off their skin and into their mouths, it’s enjoyable, the light pressure of the water offsetting the intensity of their lovemaking.

They find a steady pace that’s not entirely uncomfortable, Leon steadying a hand on the tile so his spine doesn’t dig into it every time Raihan pushes him against the wall. Leon finally starts to feel the weightless tingle bubble between his hips as he tugs on Raihan’s wet locs and the water sprays a constant flow of resistance against his nipples. He rubs them against Raihan’s chest too, wishing to be as close to Raihan as possible, wanting to drag every inch of his skin against Raihan’s for that sweet, sweet friction.

From the looks of it, Raihan seems to enjoy the toy much more than Leon did. Raihan makes the best sounds when he’s lost in pleasure, his voice dropping low and deep with every, _“mmm!”_ and, _“aah.”_ He pants into Leon’s mouth when Leon bucks his hips, and they laugh a little as the bumper lets out wet, squelched cries as it’s squeezed between their bodies. Like one of the raging storms Raihan liked to unleash on the pitch, a pressure builds between them, the intensity swirling inside Leon’s core like a Dynamax raid. Their thrusts increase in pace and sloppiness, fierce enough that Leon’s pussy leaves wet smears all over Raihan’s thigh, distinct from the shower water in its stickiness and glossiness. Thank Arceus for testosterone, since grinding became easier and more enjoyable as his clit grew with every shot, the length of it visible through his lips as he ruts himself closer and closer to orgasm. 

“Haa… _aaah,”_ Raihan moans into his mouth, pulling apart to breathe in Leon’s ear when that becomes too much. It’s hot like the steam rising around them and the pulses that flicker in his body with every throb of his clit catching on Raihan’s leg. The glide is delicious, the heat in his lower hips taut and scorching, his nipples rock hard as they slide against Raihan’s wet, quaking form. Leon pushes his wet bangs into Raihan’s neck as his clit throbs uncontrollably, hips buckling in the last of the shoves he needs to tip over. 

If orgasm on the previous days was like being thrown into a pool back-first, this orgasm is like diving into it. Leon feels the rush of release and heat wash over him, starting at his fingertips, sinking down his neck, and crawling through his spine in perfect submersion. It’s quiet and deep, his jaw falling into a slack, ‘o,’ as he cums, breathless and clinging, against Raihan’s leg. He shakes with an intensity that feels like heated showers spraying from his core and meeting every drop of the shower’s mist against his body. His body drips with pleasure, like the whole bottle of oil had been dumped over his head, and he shivers, though warm, balmy pleasure shifts beneath his skin in waves of orgasmic pleasure, like gentle tides ebbing back and forth along a shore. 

Leon nuzzles close as Raihan begins to sink closer to the ground, both of them barely standing from the weight of balancing each other through the hug. It’s not nearly as intense as the past two days, yet Leon struggles to catch his breath, the feeling not unlike gasping for air underwater. The steadiness of the shower’s spray, the hum of the downpour, Raihan’s low groaning, it’s all white noise, Leon’s body swelling and ebbing as his muscles relax. He feels deep. Infinite. Overflowing.

Leon’s not sure how long they stay like that, lazily kissing and tracing small circles where they’ve collapsed into each other, but Raihan’s the first to shift, nosing along Leon’s shoulder. “You alive?” 

“Mm.”

“Hey, don’t go dying on me now,” Raihan teases. He repositions them, and Leon slumps bonelessly against him, arms and legs clinging stubbornly. He hums in agreement again, pushing his face against Raihan’s neck and giving himself to the fresh smell of mint and berries. Against his ear, Leon hears: “We still have twenty-eight more of these to go.”

Leon catches himself smiling before he feels the burn in his cheeks, brain slowly catching up. “You’re counting?”

“Aren’t you?”

Leon smiles so hard that his nose wrinkles, and this time he feels the burn of his cheeks tugging. The water washes over them in a constant strum that matches his orgasmic bliss, and Leon pets Raihan’s arm. “I do, yes. But also. We really do have to clean you up now.”


	5. Joque strap & Fusion Dildo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Raihan play with SpareParts Hardware's Joque strap and Wet for Her's Fusion dildo.
> 
> Includes: vaginal penetration, riding, and explicit consent.

“I want to play with something that penetrates tonight,” Leon announces out loud, and while he’s more than pleased at Raihan’s lips repeatedly twitching in that telltale manner whenever he’s trying to hold back from smiling, _maybe_ over lunch while the Chairman’s in the bathroom isn’t the _right_ time to bring it up. 

Even so, Raihan snakes a hand into Leon’s, and they take turns petting and stroking each other’s fingers beneath the table. Raihan’s smile is small at first, but his blush is thick enough to make his entire face look like an Appelin. “Yeah, okay. Sounds good to me.” 

So penetration it is! Now Leon has to _get_ through his day. Starting with this lunch. Leon frowns. “Oh no.”

“Oh no?” asks Raihan, cocking his head, and Chairman Rose returns before Leon can explain he doesn’t have the patience to wait the rest of his workday before getting into Raihan’s pants. The Chairman sends them both confused looks, but in the end, they all shrug, digging into the appetizer and resuming business where he left off.

“Market value,” Chairman Rose says, along with snippets of other words like, “regional crisis,” and, “Hammerlocke Energy Plant.” Leon only catches little bits here and there, trying to stop squirming in his seat. He’s already incredibly turned on by the mere thought of Raihan deep inside of him, attached by a silicone rod, sweat rolling down his forehead, his bottom lip bitten, eyelashes flickering, thrusting in and out of-- 

Oh, no, no, no. No going there. He needs to focus! Leon slaps his cheeks like he does during a match, earning him twin stares from both his boss and coworker. “I’m listening. Go on.”

The Chairman’s smile is a hint worried, and Leon doesn’t miss how Raihan has to look away, a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughing. “Well, Leon. As I was saying…”

Lunch is going great, Leon tells himself, unable to stop looking at Raihan and nervously grinning at Raihan’s _long,_ elegant fingers playing with the silverware. He handled the cutlery so well, Leon couldn’t help but wonder how he’d handle a dildo. Not to mention that Raihan’s fingers were a scrumptious sight in their own right, his legs clamping at the thought of them curling inside of him. 

“What do you think?” Rose asks. Leon doesn’t hear the first time, and the Chairman sounds faraway when he repeats his name. 

It takes Raihan shouldering Leon to break the Champion out of his trance. _“Leon.”_

“Sorry, what was that?”

Leon manages to focus on the Chairman’s plan for moving into the next phase of his energy plan for the next ten minutes. ‘Focus,’ might be a generous description for what he’s doing, actually, nodding his head to outwardly show he’s listening while inwardly lining up all the steps he needs to take so he can pin Raihan to their bed as soon as possible. He catches Raihan chewing into his bottom lip more than once and hopes Raihan’s thinking the same thing. Without either of them realizing, Leon had curled his hand into a loose fist and Raihan slipped a finger inside, sinking into the knuckle. Leon had been thinking about doing the same motions with his pelvic muscles and something that was assuredly _not_ Raihan’s finger, but it comes as a surprise to them both when his fist clamps and _twists_ around Raihan’s digit. Surprisingly, Raihan’s the one to let out a sound that is absolutely not polite at the table, and Leon clenches his eyes to stop himself from responding in kind, Raihan’s moan shooting straight between his hips. 

It’s clear Rose is losing his patience with him; Leon knew him well enough to tell apart the different strains in the laugh lines around his lips, and to his credit, Leon and Raihan both kept dazing out to the point Rose had to repeat the same questions over and over. Has the Chairman caught onto the shy smiles they pass each other over the remaining three courses? Absolutely, how could he not? Leon’s at least thankful he doesn’t bring it up, though by the way Rose let out a breath like he was about to say something and then cut himself off, Leon guessed that maybe he’d tried to, and his and Raihan’s blushing, expectant faces were too much to confront. By the end of lunch, Leon’s not sure if he and Raihan or the Chairman is more relieved about it. 

“Chairman Rose, I was thinking that for the rest of--”

“I think that’s enough business for today. Why don’t you head home early today?” It’s not really snapping, but by the tone, Leon can tell this is more of a demand, something that Rose won’t accept no as an answer. “You’re…under the weather, aren’t you? Both of you? Perhaps when you return, you’ll be more…rested.”

Well, ‘under the weather,’ wasn’t the phrase Leon would choose, but he accepts the escape rope for what it is. He and Raihan leave with barely any pleasantries, both hauling onto Charizard’s back as soon as the hostess held the restaurant’s doors open for them. 

Charizard isn’t normally one to carry two, and Charizard was especially opposed to carrying Raihan of all people, but with a few promises to serve him extra curry and buy him a new camp toy, Leon’s favorite is easily bribed. 

Leon leaves the steering to Raihan, too turned on to direct Charizard even if he didn’t have the sense of direction of a newly hatched Pokemon. He wants to tell Raihan how wet he is, to take one of Raihan’s wrists into his own and slip it down the front of his trousers, to _grind_ against Raihan’s crotch and chest like a Goodra in heat, but he’d never compromise Charizard’s chastity like that! It’s difficult to behave, but for his trusty starter and first lifelong companion, he tries his best. 

Luckily it’s a short distance to their flat, and no sooner than Charizard’s recalled back into its ball, they begin shucking off their clothes and carelessly throwing them along the halls. Raihan actually trips while taking off a sock, and Leon sprints to their bedroom as if this is another one of their challenges. Raihan catches up and tackles him to the bed, the two of them kissing and wrestling to get on top. They end up on their sides, giddily groping and grinding without a dildo in sight.

“Toy,” Raihan gently reminds in the middle of a kiss, and Leon gasps, shooting upright.

“Right! Let’s see here.” Leon has to crawl over Raihan to tug at the box they’ve stuffed everything into, at least until they get proper storage for their toys. There’s not much that penetrates, making it an easy choice between a dildo and a vibrator. With a mental note to buy some toys that offer more in the way of penetration but aren’t rumbly, Leon shoves the vibrator back into place and holds up the dildo’s box like an award he’s presenting. “This one.”

Leon wiggles into place while Raihan eyes the sleek branding along the side with a wince. The, ‘Wet For Her by Women for Women,’ might not apply to them per se, but the details on the back earn an agreeable nod, especially the picture showing the pleasure point end for the receiver. “You got the pink one, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Leon shamelessly admits, turning the box to the two sides showing off the product.

Raihan rolls his eyes fondly while Leon slips the box out of the sleeve and begins to unbox. “I was reading about this a few days ago, you know. They have a saying that goes, ‘the wearer picks the color, the receiver picks the size.’” 

“Tell you what, you can choose the next one,” Leon says, placating his lover with a quick kiss. Raihan makes a sound, but watches Leon open the box. Unlike the previous days where Leon had taken great care in unboxing, he’s too impatient to appreciate it right now. A shame, really, because once the sleeve is off, the craftsmanship of the box was remarkable. It’s smooth, white, and heavy, very different from any of their other toys so far, and its weight felt sexy in Leon’s hands as the lid slid off with an airy resistance. Leon didn’t know it was possible to be attracted to a heavyweight cardboard until touching this box.

Inside, the neon pink dildo sits neatly in a glossy, plastic holder that matches the box. Leon grabs the dildo by the base and sets the box away. It’s heavier than he expected, in a pleasant way, although it’s not like Leon had any experience with dildos or penises for comparison. The entire thing is smooth, except for a small indent for the brand’s name along the base. He strokes the length and marvels at how it feels the silkiest of all the toys they’ve played with so far, taking note of the bulbous head and the flared base. It almost looked like an inverted version of his anatomy, but that was probably the point of the design, meant for slotting together. 

“Let me see,” Raihan says, and Leon hands it over, the heat between his hips flaring up as he watches Raihan spin the toy in his hand and stroke the base that was meant for him. Raihan would say what he wanted about the color and probably never let Leon forget it until the moment they rolled into their graves, but the bright color is striking against his darker skin tone, as pretty as Raihan’s tongue when he stuck it out or when he smiled wide enough to show off his gums. It’s a shame Raihan never allowed Leon to penetrate him in the front, because Leon could imagine how a double-sided dildo like this would look marvelous between their bodies.

“I know you aren’t keen on the color, but it’s not supposed to be a realistic dildo anyway,” Leon reasons, and Raihan nods silently. He watches Raihan finger the ridges of the base, which were shaped only a little differently than the Sili Saddle. Where the silicone pad had ridges along the top and bottom peaks with a ridge connecting them, this toy had a clearly defined peak for clitoral stimulation and a tapered line along the middle to separate the vulva. When Raihan holds the base against his privates, Leon audibly inhales. 

Leon holds that breath as Raihan frowns and spreads his lips to better slot the toy in place. He rocks the toy back and forth, up and down, and lets out an interested keen. “Hm. Okay. We can try it out.”

“Yes?” Leon says hopefully. Without preamble, he lays down -- more like slams down -- and spreads his thighs, slapping the inside of his thighs like he slaps his cheeks to psyche himself up. “Well? Do you want to put it in me?”

At the rate they’re going and with Raihan snorting at him whenever Leon asks him a sexy, playful question, Leon will surely develop a Pavlovian response to it. Except instead of drooling from hunger, his trained reflex will be his clit jumping in interest. “Don’t you think we should warm you up a bit?” 

“Oh, I’m plenty warmed up,” Leon assures, petting the wetness that had gathered in his pussy ever since the restaurant. Already his body felt warm and tingly from flirting and fantasizing. It’s easy to tilt his hips in demonstration, especially when Raihan looks at him like _that_. He hadn’t realized how tight his thighs had been flexed until that look makes his hips stutter, and the two of them share an identical gasp.

“I’m going to put lube on it just in case,” Raihan eventually decides. He shakily crawls to where they’ve unspokenly agreed to leave their lube on constant display, and drizzles two thick strips along the length of the dildo. 

Leon licks his lips and rocks his hips in place from side-to-side while he waits, imagining it inside of him. The dildo itself is cute but not as appealing as knowing Raihan’s going to be the one sliding it in and out of him. The very thought makes his pussy clench. Raihan strokes the object until the length of it is glossy with lube, impossibly pinker than it looked before, and Leon catches his cunt contracting to the rhythm of Raihan’s stroking. Raihan looks up from where he’s coating the toy, stilling.

“We can take as long as you want. We don’t even have to, if you’re not comfortable. I won’t get upset if you change your mind, even if it’s the middle and getting good. Just say so and I’ll stop,” he promises, expression stony and serious. Leon licks his lips, both from nervousness and want, but he nods in understanding. Then Raihan smirks, making a display of stroking the toy, which shoots shivers of anticipation right to Leon’s clit. “That said… I’m going to fill you up and make you feel so good, babes.”

“Inside. Now.” Leon doesn’t care how _desperate_ it sounds. He’ll beg if he has to so long as Raihan does _exactly what he’s promising_. “Please.”

Raihan slides into place between Leon’s legs with a, “yes, Champion,” and the heat emanating from Leon’s groin flares up. Arceus, he was a lucky sod to end up with such a beautiful bastard of a boyfriend. Raihan bows over Leon’s body to kiss him, and Leon loops both arms around his back, clinging at his spine. 

Raihan runs the wet dildo along the length of his pussy lips, spreading a new rush of heat throughout Leon’s limbs. Leon shudders from both the kiss and the toy, which feels too big to truly prepare for welcoming it inside of him, even though he craved it. It was the smallest size and it was still so _big_. And there were two bigger sizes they could have bought! Leon tries not to think about that, instead focusing on the touch of the dildo, chasing it with his hips and a hungry moan.

“Just watching you is so hot,” Raihan whispers against his lips, beginning to dip the dildo deeper. Leon gasps at the first hint of the curved head pushing against his hole, and he reflexively digs his blunt nails into Raihan’s back. Leon appreciates that Raihan rubs the toy all over for Leon to get comfortable, but his hole quivers in want every time the head brushes over it, turning Galar’s Champion into a moaning mess. “Can’t wait to see your wet hole choking on it, love.”

“Ohh _hh.”_ Neither could Leon. 

“Shh. Relax,” Raihan tries, but his deep voice makes Leon do anything but that. Leon’s body seizes when Raihan’s free hand begins to play with his clit, the dildo still sliding and pushing along the seam of his inner lips in a promise of what’s to come. Finally, (at last!) Raihan pinches his clit and starts jerking it off in the way Leon likes best, stroking the hood up and down like a cock. “You’re so hard, babes. C’mon and get wetter so I can put this inside of you already.”

“Mmm!” Leon gasps for air and rocks against Raihan’s thinner frame, self-consciousness about his needy panting or wobbling knees flying away with the fluttering weightlessness in his stomach. He can feel how ridiculously wet he is, let alone the lube slicked all over the dildo, but he and his lover both breathe in sharply when the toy breaches inside. Leon lets his thighs fall slack and the dildo sinks in further, pulling a sound out of Raihan like he was just punched low in the gut. Leon pats his back, laughing. “You okay?”

“You’re so bloody _sexy,”_ he whines. “It’s unfair.”

Leon beams proudly, only encouraged to take more of the toy’s length. He tries to suck the toy deeper within him, but it only makes his walls feel unbearably full. He relaxes again, and the toy pushes in lightly. It almost made him wonder why he’d been so nervous about the length at all, even though it has yet to feel any of the toe-curling sparks he’d read about online. He gets more out of Raihan flicking his clit, his body heating up in waves of heat matching Raihan’s touch.

It takes a few minutes of sinking and adjusting, sinking and adjusting before the dildo sticks halfway out, halfway in. If not for Raihan jerking him off, Leon might have asked him to pull out altogether and forget the dildo, but he’s stubborn to see this through. It’s when Raihan’s kisses begin to bubble into laughing that Leon can’t stand it, slapping a palm against Raihan’s shoulder blades. “What’s so funny!”

“The whole point of this challenge was to get us _off_ our backs, but here we are,” Raihan explains, kissing Leon sweetly and pinching the head of Leon’s clit. 

After a high-pitched whinny that makes Leon see stars behind his eyelids, he catches his breath. It’s hard to think properly, but that’s true. In the shower they’d been standing, but Raihan still had pressed Leon’s back against the wall. And Raihan holding the dildo like this didn’t really let him enjoy the flared head meant to pleasure the wearer. “I could ride you.”

Raihan’s body stills. “You, um, want to?”

That’s what Raihan _says_ , but it sounds more like, _‘please, in Arceus’ name, ride me.’_ Leon laughs with a nod, having to stop himself because his inner warmth pulses with each roll of belly laughter. “Yes! Go get a harness, love.”

Raihan pulls the dildo out and crawls over to their pile, leaving Leon to sigh in relief at the lost pressure. He _wants_ the feeling of fullness, but he can’t deny there’s something uncomfortable about it. He always felt relieved whenever Raihan removed his fingers, as deliciously as they reached inside him. Leon’s never had a problem with taking Raihan’s fingers and sometimes he’s quite in the mood for them, but Raihan’s fingers are much thinner than the toy. He rubs the pleasant soreness between his legs, trying to keep himself optimistic about it. 

Raihan returns with a plastic box that he breaks into and chucks before Leon gets a good look at it, but Leon doesn’t feel like he’s missing out. The eggplant and black branding looked cheap, nothing like the classy packaging from the website, and it makes a flimsy sound when Raihan tosses it aside. Besides the strap, there’s a mesh bag, which seems a bit unnecessary for the cloth product, but Leon figures they can start using it as a bag for their bullets.

The strap itself is…well, Leon doesn’t know how he feels about it. The thing is black and satiny, but it’s a complicated sore for his eyes with all the adjustment buckles to make sense of it. The dildo holster has a slightly flexible o-ring at the top, which Raihan inspects the give, fitting three fingers in it and managing a tighter-than-snug tension. But what really puts off Leon is how the fabric puckers around the ring like a ball of putty after a finger’s been probed too deeply inside of it. Leon already felt a way about holes, so this isn’t exactly his cup of Sinistea. 

Raihan turns it around and opens the pouch, which is…less of a pouch and more of a flap. He seems to find whatever he’s looking for, showing Leon how he can fit one finger in each of the compartments above and beneath the ring from the inside of the pouch. “Ohh. This is where you put the bullets.”

“Another time. I want to feel you right now,” Leon insists with a kiss. “And I _do_ want to feel you, so hurry up.”

His lover requires no extra encouragement. Raihan rips the velcro adjustments in the back and…hovers over it, a bit. Leon can’t help an amused grin, watching him try to figure out which loop to stick his legs through. It takes a few tries before Raihan slips a leg into the straps closest to the pouch, shimmying the harness up his thighs. Leon sits up to help him with the rest; pulling the velcro taunt and adjusting the waist buckles while Raihan takes care of the thigh buckles and fitting in the dildo into place. Between the two of them, Raihan’s ready to go in no time. 

After tugging at the straps, Raihan looks himself over in the front and back, a neutral expression on his face. The logo is a plasticy kind of screenprint that cheapens the look, but the shiny black fabric is striking and classy on Raihan’s skin. And, for the record, Leon _was_ right: the dildo’s color looks amazing hanging between Raihan’s thighs. Raihan experimentally strokes it and taps at the head, watching it bob up and down, some lube dripping off the tip lewdly. “Okay.”

“Turn around,” Leon commands. The harness looks good sitting beneath Raihan’s jutting hips and the thigh straps hug close enough to make a sexy bulge from pressing into his skin, but he wants to see it all. Raihan complies and Leon feels all the heat that had been building behind his pubic bone _spike_ at the sight of Raihan’s bum in the straps. Raihan didn’t _have_ a bum, yet the straps lifted enough muscle and skin to make it look like a cock wasn’t the only thing Raihan’s packing.

Blushing, Raihan shifts back onto his knees to face Leon. “Good?” 

“Absolutely,” Leon breathes, clit jumping in interest. “How do _you_ feel?”

Raihan makes a sound before reluctantly agreeing, “good.” 

It’s only one word, yet Leon’s body flushes with a radiating heat at the single syllable. Loving Raihan strapped in is one thing, but Raihan enjoying himself strapped in is entirely another. 

_“Good,”_ purrs Leon. He leans back and spreads his thighs like he had before, beckoning his lover closer with a finger. “Now come here and fill me up.”

“Ar-ce- _us,”_ Raihan breathes, drawing out each vowel. He gives the dildo another good layer of lube before crawling between Leon’s thighs with the biggest Yamper eyes. “So, uh. How should we do this?”

What Leon loves about Raihan? He’s so damn considerate. What drives him nuts about Raihan? He’s so damn considerate. Leon wiggles his hips again, just wanting to be filled up already. “Put it in me and then we’ll flip over.” 

“Alright.” Leon hooks a leg over either shoulder, digging his heels into Raihan’s back as his hips cant enticingly. Raihan holds him open with one hand and lines the dildo with the other, eyes darting between his pussy and his face like Raihan can’t decide where he wants to look. “I meant what I said earlier. If you want to stop, we stop.”

“We haven’t even _started,”_ Leon whines But no sooner than saying so, realizing that Raihan won’t budge until Leon acknowledges it properly. “Yes, I understand. If I don’t like it, I’ll be sure to tell you. But I’m _dripping_ for you, so I doubt I’ll need to.”

Raihan’s swallow is audible. “Yeah, you’re…really wet.”

Leon lets his thighs fall slack, parting so the backs of his knees rest in the crook of Raihan’s elbow, and whatever reservations Raihan still holds onto flies out the window. Leon relaxes as best as he can as Raihan slides the dildo around his vulva again, probably trying to get Leon used to the feel -- as though he could forget -- and Leon’s ready to demand Raihan _stick it in_ when Raihan sinks in. They groan in unison, the dildo slipping in right where they’d left off. 

Until he bottoms out, Raihan’s hips are tentative and polite. He holds Leon and kisses his face all over, letting Leon’s thighs sink the extra bit down to properly hug Raihan’s hips. The gentle kiss Raihan presses into Leon’s skin are nothing like Leon’s clinging, more like a Bewear hugging. He starts to moan like one too, the more and more his pussy sucks the dildo in. It certainly feels like an active stretch, borderlining discomfort, but he’s never had anything so big inside him before, and Raihan allows him time to adjust with every nudge of his hips, waiting for Leon’s hole to hungrily take it inside deeper. 

More than a handful of times, the harness and toy slip out of position or move strangely, but they laugh it off while repositioning their bodies, determined to make it work. It’s more difficult and strenuous than Leon thought it’d be, but it feels amazing to be this close to Raihan, his body singing from how incredibly intimate it is. Their bodies rock against each other like a gentle wind, the cadence of the push and pull drawing up Leon’s knees and making them kick out asynchronisly, like when he’d pedal through the Wild Zone as a trainer. 

“You take it like a champ,” Raihan jokes, when their hips finally lay on each other, connected at last. Leon thought the harness would feel unnatural, but besides the belt of it, he can hardly tell. They feel like one, and Leon’s body sings when he fingers at where they’re connected. Their breathing evens out as one, Raihan laying on top of him completely. “How does it feel?”

Leon writhes to test the feel out, not really feeling the sparks of heat that will push him over the edge, but liking the feeling nonetheless. He’s been turned on and teased for too long now, and now that they’re one, it adds a lovely layer of intimacy that strokes the tendrils of pleasure spreading throughout his veins. _“Full_. _”_

They hug and kiss some more, but Leon’s face is already shiny from Raihan’s saliva, and no doubt Raihan’s back is going to be raw with new scratchmarks tomorrow. Leon can’t help but notice that even though Raihan’s not thrusting in and out, he rocks his weight back and forth on the toy. The friction does nothing for Leon, but he figures it must be good for Raihan, remembering the base of it. “How about you? Do you like it?”

“Feels cool,” Raihan agrees easily, hips drawing in and out in experimental thrusts. It squeezes the air out of Leon’s chest, slow and deep, and Leon pets Raihan’s back as they cuddle, joined together like this for the first time. 

“Well!” No time better than the present. Leon pushes at Raihan’s shoulder, and he easily rolls over. Their grunts are soft and surprised, the toy shifting with the movement. Suddenly Leon feels, ‘slight discomfort,’ melt into, ‘actually satisfying.’ He takes a moment to collect himself, in the new position before pressing a Quick Attack kiss to Raihan’s cheek and sitting up. “Let’s see if we can get you feeling any better than, ‘cool,’ yes?”

“O-Okay.” Raihan’s face is so wide and slack, all he can manage is a small nod. Leon smiles down at his lover, enamored even with the shy, quiet side of him that the public didn’t know about. His smile is as soft and wobbly as a Goomy’s, reminding Leon of days when Raihan was just a trainer running around with bandaids on his knees. All the love he’s had for his best friend over the years spreads out of his hips, lightning his nerves with delight. 

“Nn…” Leon steadies both hands on Raihan’s pecs and begins to drag himself up the length of the dildo. In this position, there’s definitely _something_ to the curve of the toy brushing against his walls, but honestly the fullness is such a strong sensation that Leon can focus on little else. It’s a dildo, so of course, it’s not going to soften, but the stiffness is a little much. Also, he feels the straps a little against his thighs, and that takes him out of it somewhat. Stubborn to a fault, he tries his best to line his waist up with Raihan’s and sink down again, hoping he’ll finally understand the appeal. It’s good in its own way…but he’s not sure if he can cum from this alone. “Hm.”

Leon makes a sudden decision to grab the lube and squirts enough to cover his palm, reaching down to jerk himself off as he picks up the pace, trying again more quickly to the flicking of his clit. _“Ahh,_ yes!” He lets out a loud moan at the first touch of his fingers, a flame of desire lighting up his fingertips and spine. It’s a bit better, his chest leaning forward and eyes rolling back, with his clit twitching into the diagonal flick he liked best, twisting them a bit for an extra, _‘aaaah,’_ every so often. His pussy clenches around the toy and his hips slam down, and _yes_ , like, this, he could--

“Damn, you’re gorgeous,” Raihan breathes, reaching up to cup Leon’s bouncing tits. _That_ is lovely, and Leon finally comes to appreciate the toy inside him when his pussy squeezes it in the same pace Raihan squeezes his chest. 

“More,” Leon demands in a moan, now set on chasing his pleasure. His eyes clench together when Raihan’s lube-soaked hands start flicking his nipples back and forth. _That_ is exactly what he needed, hand and pussy squeezing and twitching to a single beat. 

“The way you look, the sounds you make, the way you’re squeezing around my dick,” Raihan goes on. He pinches his nipples, and Leon’s own pinch against his clit and around the toy follows his lead, body beginning to twist and shake from Raihan’s touches and sweet words. “You’re such a treat, Leon.”

His body starts to feel like a bottle of Soda Pop that’s been shaken so hard that the bubbles fizz to the very top, the pressure within him building so intensely he’s sure it will force the cap to pop. After a few more thrusts of his hips, the sweet burn in his thighs melts into the pelvic heat that has his spine bowing and thighs quivering. His hand slips from where he’d been touching himself, needing the extra support to keep himself upright, but Raihan replaces it with flicks of his own, pinching the hood and jerking it side-to-side. Leon truly begins to lose it, legs kicking out and falling forward in a heavy gasp, another flare of heat washing over him. 

Everything is too much to concentrate on, and his hips begin to sloppily stutter every time Raihan’s breath hitches. Just as with his hands, Raihan picks up the pace there too, bucking into Leon hard enough to make their pillows bounce with each roll of their hips slamming into the mattress. Like a steadily growing fire, the sexual gratification of being filled, of clenching, of pinching, of being cared for, of squelching wetness, of being _praised_ all swirls into a blur. The heat comes from his muscles, from his hips, from his clit, from _some depth inside him where everything wonderful begins and ends_. Leon couldn’t pinpoint it even if he tried, every single cell in his body screaming when his orgasm hits.

There’s no vibrations, no shaking, just overwhelming pleasure. If he’s still a bottle of Soda Pop, then the pressure is enough to blast the cap right off, his orgasm washing over like the sugary, fizzy liquid spilling over the lip. The crazy part is that it _keeps going_. It’s not uncomfortable or too much like it had been with the bullets, instead a constant pulsating that courses through his body like Soda Pop’s carbonation, continuously spilling and spilling and _spilling_.

Eventually he slumps forward, gasping out loud as his clit continues to skid to a halt. Raihan’s there to catch him, holding him close and rolling them onto the side. His body quakes from the reverbing pressure continuing to flow. Leon’s grateful for Raihan more than ever, barely managing to rasp out his name, let alone being able to take care of himself. But Raihan kisses his cheeks, his sweaty bangs, his shoulders. Raihan pulls the toy out and Leon finds himself empty and clenching around a newfound soreness that sets in pleasantly but leaves him clingy. Raihan snakes an arm around him, whispering, “I got you,” and, “that was so hot,” and, “you did so well, love,” against the temple of his face. 

He’s not quite coherent, but Leon hears Raihan unstrap the harness and feels him kick it off, returning the dildo to its case with the flared end looking slicker and stickier than Leon remembers it being when they unpacked it. 

When he returns to Leon’s side, Raihan scoops him into a proper cuddle and lavishes more kisses on his face. “You alright?”

 _“Mhm.”_ It sounds so small, is that really him? 

“Take your time,” Raihan says, laughing. He continues to pet Leon’s hair, which is officially the most divine feeling in the world. “I’m not going anywhere, babes.”

“That… Good,” Leon says tiredly as his lungs race to catch up with his heart. “Too much.” Adding, a few minutes of deep breathing later: “We’re not doing that again for awhile.”

“Sure. We’ll try again at the halfway mark? So, in what,” Raihan rambles, counting up on a single hand, “twelve days?”

Leon would agreed to Raihan saying anything. Twelve days, two days, twenty days. However long Raihan wanted. It takes exactly three seconds before wondering how many more orgasms like this he can withstand. “Arceus, how am I going to last twenty-seven more days like this?”


	6. Unbound's Ollie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Raihan play with Unbound's Ollie.
> 
> Includes: non-penetration, mutual masturbation, overstimulation, and communicating about sexual insecurities.

Unsurprisingly, Leon finds himself sore the rest of the day. Surprisingly, Raihan’s also sore. Leon watches just to make sure his mind isn’t playing tricks on him, but sure enough, Raihan keeps rubbing his hips and gasping softly when his thighs flex. He doesn’t think much of it until they’re in bed for the night, when his hand brushes along thick indents in his skin, indents that hadn’t been there as long as Leon had known Raihan.

“What’s _that?”_ The moment Leon tugs the sheet, Raihan pulls it back, making a feeble and suspicious attempt to stop Leon from seeing. But Leon was stubborn, and he bench pressed twice Raihan’s weight; it’s not really a struggle at all, and the comforter comes flying off. Raihan only winces as Leon stares openly at the red welts diagonally crossing along his thighs. They almost looked like a knockoff version of Raihan’s gym uniform, all red and sharp in design. “Raihan! Where did these come from? Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I’m fine,” Raihan insists, tugging the covers back up. He holds them around himself like a Caterpie spinning itself in silk before it evolves into a Metapod cocoon. “I think I pulled the straps on too tightly, s’all…”

Raihan’s lucky Leon loves him, because that stubbornness of a dragon isn’t something Leon would accept from anybody else. Still, Leon’s heart aches at the sight of it, their sexy game suddenly not being any fun to Leon at all. “Let’s take a break. At least until your legs are healed.” 

“No! It’s not that! I mean, _I_ don’t want that.” Raihan digs his face into his pillow at the question and groans into it before facing Leon properly again. Leon can guess at the frustration; at upset he is that Raihan hid this from him the entire day, he supposes Raihan had no choice, knowing Leon would react like this. “Let’s take it easy for a few days. We got a bunch of toys that won’t irritate it, so it’s no problem at all.”

They hold each other’s stares tensely, and, for once, Raihan wins. 

“Nothing too wild,” Leon agrees quietly. It’s almost worth it when the worried expression on his boyfriend’s face relaxes into a usual, easy smile.

“Deal.”

Still, it doesn’t settle well with Leon. He can’t just lay there and cuddle Raihan like everything’s alright when his boyfriend is in pain. Leon scoots to their collection and retrieves a bottle from it. ‘Sensual Massage Oil,’ it reads on the label. The bottle itself is a gaudy design that reminds Leon of Oran Berries and gold, but he can’t deny that it smells wonderful. He’d bought it to give Raihan a sexy massage, originally, but why not now? Having a sexy time didn’t always need to end in an orgasm. 

“I’m going to take care of you day and night until those welts are healed,” Leon promises, crawling to Raihan with a smirk that had even the dragon-type specialist quivering.

-

Leon was nothing if not a man of his word, slicking up Raihan and massaging his tender flesh before they’d drifted into sweet sleep held in each other’s arms and again when they’d woken up tucked into each other. It gives Leon a reason for the spring in his step, everything in the world looking a bit more romantic for it. He didn’t mind the Chairman’s observation of, “you’re looking rested,” or when Oleana tacked on extra tasks to his never-ending list of duties. In spite of the unrelenting brainrot of Raihan and his legs, he even manages to complete his work for the day early. 

Mind occupied with fantasies of Raihan’s slicked thighs and all the pretty sounds Raihan makes, Leon returns to their little home, finding a delivered package laying as neatly on their welcome mat as a present under the tree on Boxing Day. Unlike the first package that arrived, this one looks like the kind of package that screams, ‘Sex toys are in here!’ Describing the package as a present isn’t an exaggeration either, the silvery bubblewrap reflecting in every color of the rainbow as the light shifted with Leon’s approach. It’s sexy, yes, the kind of package that would make anybody stop, stare, and wonder, ‘what’s inside there?’ At least the packaging was true to the brand; there was no way this package could be from anywhere except Unbound. 

Leon tucks it beneath his arm, trying to hide it as though he were smuggling an Alolan Raichu into Galar. In a way, it feels like he is, and his cheeks flush wondering if their post delivered knew exactly what was inside the metallic bubblewrap. It wouldn’t be impossible, considering Leon could feel the different boxes through the wrap. 

Mindlessly prying at the gooey putty sealing the package, he steals to his bedroom to unpack. Impressive as it looked, Leon finds the packaging to be subpar. A few of the boxes inside the package arrive bent or distorted, not enough cushion for them inside the shiny envelope. Ironically, that putty glue is the most erotic thing about the package, peeling off in thin strips of clear, stickiness that reminded Leon of how his saliva stuck to Raihan’s lips when they pulled apart from kisses. 

While there’s plenty of goodies to open, Leon’s focused on only one: Ollie. The toy arrives in a long, tricolor box about the length and size of his forearm. The box itself is a piece of art, the curves of the visual design and reflective gold lettering stirring interest right beneath Leon’s bellybutton. 

Leon is Galar’s Champion, so it’s no surprise that he learns quickly from his mistakes. He flips the box over and instead of peeling the glossy stickers off, he digs his nails into the edges, cutting the bindings while maintaining the attractive design. The box is as silky and heavy as yesterday’s dildo, opening with a quiet purr that sends a shiver down his spine. While the two boxes were similar, this one was far more luxe. The pearl caddy was textured, and the graphic, neon design of vibrators and vibrator outlines lining the box made Leon’s cheeks tingle playfully. 

Leon cradles the contents out of the box and immediately sets it to charge. Of course he wants to inspect the wand, but he can wait for Raihan to come home for that. Besides, the extra time gives him an opportunity to trim his carpet and his drapes. The _last_ thing Leon wanted was another vibrator getting tangled up in his body hair.

-

Freshly trimmed and padding his hair dry, Leon emerges from his shower to find Raihan already lounging on their bed, dressed down to his boxers and a sleeveless undershirt. His body stops in the doorway, leaning against it to fully appreciate the sight before him: Raihan’s long limbs crossed over the width of their mattress, leaned onto his side so that the hourglass silhouette of his hips, waist, and shoulders sat starkly against their headboard. Leon grabs onto the door trim to steady himself, hard enough for it to creak. 

“I found something interesting while you were in the shower,” Raihan drawls, jutting out a hip and pulling the toy from beneath his mountain of pillows. 

Leon takes a step closer and licks his lips. His clit twitches so hard, he’s sure it would part through his robe if it were long enough. “Isn’t it?” 

“I had a bit of fun with it already. Or him, rather. His name is Ollie,” Raihan says, before dragging the bulbous head of the wand down the natural crease of his body, down a slender neck, tight abs, and finally resting on his pubic bone. Leon might have been able to resist if Raihan hadn’t started to tease the wand into the window of his boxers. “Care to join me?”

“Gladly.” Leon’s voice has never sounded deeper, and Raihan’s exposed skin prickles from it. Then again, Raihan posing with the mermaid teal toy had the same effect on Leon. He’d been too impatient to wait for the aqua color he wanted to restock; now he sees teal was always the right choice, the neon color emphasizes cool tones in the light reflecting off Raihan’s body. 

Never one to lose, Leon lets the towel slip off his shoulders as he slinks closer and closer to the bed, whipping it away in the same way he tossed his cape during matches. Raihan growls deeply from the gesture, his throat visibly rumbling from the sound. The blues of his eyes begin to shrink as his pupils dilate, but Leon’s golden irises are doing the same. “How much, ah, _fun_ have you had with Ollie already?”

“Not much.” Their bed smells of lavender, jojoba, and almonds, a welcome change from the usual sweat and Oran Berry-smelling lube. No doubt it’d been from Leon massaging Raihan’s thighs last night and this morning, but he suspects the stronger scent is coming from Raihan’s freshly slicked up thighs. Had he readied his thighs just to tease Leon like this? The Champion’s insides feel like they’ve been squeezed into his core, swirling in interest. “Just a little bit. Acquainting ourselves with each other, the like.”

Raihan’s chest arches so, so slowly as he pushes the toy further down his body. Leon inhales with every slip of the toy closer to those svelte, glossy thighs. His bruises were already looking better, especially offset by the seafoam vibrator. “When were you planning to tell me we got another treat in the post?” 

“Soon,” Leon teases back in the same playful tone. Raihan strokes it up and down the seam of his thighs from the center to just above his cock, back and forth, back and forth. Leon’s eyes track the movement like his Charizard tracking a Poké Toy. “I’ve been thinking of how we could play with something without it being too much. I think I have a solution for us both.”

Raihan rests the vibrator above his cock and pauses. “Oh? And what did you come up with?”

“I _was_ thinking that Ollie and I would put on a show for you.” Raihan grips the vibrator so hard, the pressure in his knuckles lighten. How Leon wishes Raihan would just _turn it on_. “But I could be persuaded.”

“Seems like an awful shame to change plans,” Raihan insists. He sits up in a fluid motion more befitting of a fairy-type than a dragon-type, but Leon’s breath speeds to it. “And you’d deprive me just like that? You’re so cruel.”

“Well, if you _insist_ \--”

“I insist.” 

Raihan holds out the vibrator with a challenging smirk, making Leon’s core squish pleasantly again. In truth, he’d be happy enough watching Raihan pleasure himself with the wand, but this felt like a challenge, and Leon never backed down from a challenge. 

They switch positions once Leon accepts the toy, Leon squaring his shoulders and straightening his back properly while Raihan falls against their pillows. Even though Leon has the toy now, Raihan’s _still_ the more sensual one of them, if you ask Leon, slipping his palm where the toy had been, fingers dipping in and out of his boxer’s window like the tease he was. Leon could imagine Raihan slick and hard beneath his boxers, making his clit swell in want. “Well?”

‘I’ll show you,’ Leon thinks, giving the tip of the toy a kiss before tucking it beneath his chin. He tries for a coy expression as the wand’s head rests beneath his chin and strokes it with one hand. If Raihan was going to tease him about stroking, he’d give Raihan plenty to think about. It works instantly, Raihan growling lowly as Leon begins to shimmy his shoulders to the slow curl warming within him. 

The toy is so easy to hold that posing with it isn’t much of a hassle. The buzzy head of the vibrator is heavy and gravity naturally tugs it down the line of his chest while the handle’s diagonal edge makes it easy to swivel his grip. Good thing Leon had trimmed his chest hair and Raihan hand rubbed the toy against his oiled up thighs, because the toy glides easily between his breasts, giving it a teasing squeeze before letting the toy fall beneath the dip of the robe. Leon had only stripteased for Raihan a handful of times, but it always made him feel sexy, and nothing turned him on like knowing he was the center of Raihan’s universe.

Raihan’s eyes widen and his lips twitch when the toy disappears, so Leon shrugs one of the shoulders off, just enough to reveal one pec and the toy’s bulb resting against his stomach. Leon was the first to admit he was as much of an exhibitionist as his selfie-obsessed boyfriend, and his body thrills at the Corviknight-sharp way Raihan’s gaze tracks his every movement. “Like what you see, Raihan?”

“Very much.” The tone is flat and dry, emphasized by his hand slipping wrist-deep into his boxers. “Ollie looks so good against you.”

Leon thinks himself generous, so he rewards Raihan by turning on the vibrator. They both gasp as it loudly whirrs into action. Leon clicks the vibrator to its lowest setting, having learned from his mistakes, but even the lowest setting feels like three of their bullets concentrated in a single area, smoother and more rumbly than the intense power of the bullet, but still enough to worry Leon about cumming too soon. His body begins to pulse with warmth from the vibrator, flowing out in waves like drops falling into still water. 

“Keep going, babes,” Raihan demands, his own fingers deftly shuffling the fabric of his boxers. It’s a sight Leon adores, taking his time to trace small shapes over his abs and roll his hips as he watches his boyfriend watch him from beneath beautiful, thick eyelashes and Cheri Berry red cheeks. “So pretty, you and Ollie… I, _nn._ Can’t help myself.”

Leon clicks through the different vibrations as a treat every time Raihan bucks his hips or openly moans. There’s eight patterns in all, each one deeper and more powerful than the last. Each vibration sends a rush of tingles straight to Leon’s clit, though that could have very well been from watching Raihan twist and bend. Leon openly moans at the last setting, long and wanton and leaving him choking for breath. “Mm!”

“Such a tease!” Raihan hisses, the hand in his pants twitching and his face spasming in pleasure. One of his shiny thighs falls more slack. Beneath his boxers, Raihan was touching himself. The sweat dribbling down his forehead and the clench of his muscles dancing beneath his skin told Leon so, but Leon direly wishes he could _see_ it. Who was Raihan to tell Leon he was a tease when Raihan looked like _that?_

“I can’t wait any longer,” Leon decides, opening his robe and parting his thighs for Raihan to see just how wet he got from watching him. No matter how pleasant Ollie’s vibrations were against his stomach, they weren’t enough to rival the hip-swaying desire built up from watching Raihan’s forearms and inner thighs shiver and shake. “Wanna cum now.”

_“Show me.”_

That’s all the encouragement Leon needs to set the vibrator against the bed and sit right on the head of the toy. He shuts his eyes to concentrate on the vibrations that send bone-deep tremors from his clit straight to his skull, head going light in a way he only felt after an intense workout. Even on the lowest setting, it’s _a lot_. Leon gurgles from the reverberations, his body instinctively seizing from the toy’s power. His shoulders start rising up to his ears, thighs clamping around the toy, and stomach flexing into his spine. 

_“Soooo_ hot,” Leon hears Raihan encourage. “Ollie making you feel good?”

 _“Yes!”_ Leon gasps out. It was intense, but nice… Very nice… It felt like he was strapped into a rollercoaster and steadily climbing up the highest peak, blood pumping in his ears like the clicks of metal building up anticipation… 

“How good can Ollie make you feel?” Raihan asks, his own voice sounding raspy and tight. Leon lets out a whiny, ‘ahh _hh,’_ just from the needy drawl to his voice and the wet sounds coming from between Raihan’s legs. If he hadn’t been grinding on the vibrator, it would have surely slipped out of his grip. Raihan truly made the loveliest sounds. “Do you know how bloody _hot_ you are? Arceus, I love watching your tits bounce.”

Leon could have come just from riding the toy like that and fantasizing about Raihan’s fingers. Nothing worked him up like imagining Raihan dipping into the wettest part of his dusty pink folds and running their length up his fat cock, but Raihan’s praises makes him want to show off. Leon turns the vibration to the next level of intensity, which isn’t so bad. 

At first. 

The first inkling Leon gets that something isn’t quite right is when Raihan touches his knee and Leon can’t even feel it. His hips sloppily smear slick all over the teal head of the toy as he skewers himself on the toy with reckless abandon, eyes rolling back so strongly that Raihan’s praises become as distant as white noise and then nothing at all. Leon’s mind goes completely blank, perfectly still. Then everything becomes electric. 

Leon’s body lights up brighter and faster than a newly activated Rotom. A direct line between his clit and nipples flares up in bliss and satisfaction, so intense that his nipples throb as if they’d been directly stimulated with the same vibrations as his clit. Without being touched anywhere else, the delectable sparks shoot pulses so strongly that the tremors echo out of his earlobes, lips, and tongue. It’s not a full minute into the new vibration setting when the metaphorical rollercoaster creaks to a stop and dips into a weightless plunge. 

White flares spark in his vision as he cums, like white fireworks exploding into an endless blank, each one perfectly visible and drowned by the cacophony of unending flashes of light. Leon’s had some pretty new, amazing orgasms in the past few days, but this one rips Leon apart like an imploding star. For the first time in his life, he understands every piece of film, television, or music comparing orgasms to spaceships lifting off and fireworks exploding. It’s like the gravitational core of the universe spins on its head, slamming so forcefully into Leon that he’d swear the wind whipping in his ear and making his hair dance was real. The last thing he remembers is throwing his head back with a scream pitched so high, he didn’t think it was possible after being on testosterone for so long. 

-

Leon comes to -- or rather, _cums to_ \-- the smell of lavender and almonds. He notices Raihan’s touch next, running his fingers through Leon’s bangs and beard, and it feels _so good_ , the static in his body beginning to settle. His body still feels as weightless as a feather swinging in soft zigzags as it floats back to the ground, and his eyes take a moment to figure out if they’re opened or closed. He blinks. 

“--there?” Leon finally hears, Raihan’s mouth moving but everything hard to hear. Leon’s body feels weak and twitches. He tries to speak, but it comes out as a croak. “You’ve been coming in and out for awhile. You hear me yet?”

Leon doesn’t _feel_ like crying, but tears undeniably swell in his eyes. Everything feels so wonderful yet everything _hurts_. It takes a second to realize it’s not the world shaking but rather his body uncontrollably twitching. He sobs, and Raihan frowns sympathetically, which only makes Leon feel like crying even more. “Okay, guess not. Try to rest, babes.”

-

The next time Leon wakes up, everything feels…normal. His spine doesn’t feel like it’s twisting around and around, and his lungs are no longer on fire. His throat is dry and raw still, having to swallow three times before he can work up to it. “Raihan…”

“Oh, good. You’re back.” Raihan’s voice doesn’t sound far away anymore. Leon opens his eyes and actually sees Raihan looking down at him. It also clicks into place that the lavender and almonds are coming from Raihan’s thighs, which Leon’s laying on and not his usual pillow. It’s _lovely._

But Raihan moves his thighs from beneath Leon’s head and replaces them with a pillow. He sinks into place, pulling the covers over them and turning off the light. Not soon enough for Leon not to notice the sour curl to his lips.

“You don’t sound very happy about that,” Leon observes.

Leon can’t see it in the dark, but he feels Raihan’s shoulder bump into him when he shrugs. “You kind of got off and left me all alone.”

“I’m sorry,” Leon says in a small, sincere voice. He burrows closer to Raihan, who doesn’t shove him off but doesn’t spoon him either. Leon snakes both arms around Raihan’s arm and hugs it against his chest. “I didn’t know it would make me come like that.” He pauses, waiting for a reaction, but it remains silent. “Are you upset?”

It takes awhile for anything to happen. Leon waits with his forehead pressed into Raihan’s arm for what seems forever before Raihan moves, shifting them so they’re facing each other. Leon sees a glint of movement in the whites of Raihan’s eyes, and Leon places a hand on either of Raihan’s hips now that they’re facing each other.

“No, I just…” He trails off, but Leon gives him all the time he needs to finish. “I don’t mind cleaning up or taking care of you, but I was a little lonely. Mostly… I just wish I could make you come like that. You’ve never come so quickly or hard.”

“Oh.”

“‘Oh,’” Raihan repeats mockingly. He shifts again, not away or closer, just into a different position. “Whatever. It’s not a big deal. Sorry, I’m feeling a little…”

“No,” insists Leon, tugging one of his arms close again. “It’s just a vibrator, Raihan. It’s _meant_ to do that. I probably only came that hard because I knew you were watching me, anyway. If it was by myself, it wouldn’t be the same.”

They inhale together, but Raihan’s exhale is noticeably harder than Leon’s. “You squirted.”

 _Oh._ Leon blindly gropes the covers for where he’d been riding the toy and blushes at the damp spot he finds. Raihan had been trying to get Leon to squirt for _months_ before they started their sex toy challenge. Leon wouldn’t be surprised if Raihan thought of Leon’s orgasm just now as a personal failure. Fresh guilt swells inside Leon, but at the same time, he’s conflicted. “If it makes you feel any better, I even don’t remember it. Honestly, it doesn’t count to me.”

“Hm.” Raihan snorts like he doesn’t believe it, and Leon finds Raihan frowning when he cups his cheek. He strokes his thumb back and forth, playing with the locs that slump into Raihan’s face. “Okay, but…do you still need me? If you can come like that by yourself…”

Leon _hates_ how insecure Raihan sounds. He’s never heard him sound so small or defeated, not even after their sixth exhibition match, when Raihan turned to him and said, ‘Guess I’ll never beat you, Champ.’ The guilt floods him, this time from knowing he’s caused Raihan to sound like _that._

“You’re an idiot if you think I don’t need you,” Leon growls, slipping his other hand to properly cup Raihan’s face and hold them eye-to-eye. This would be better if the light were on, but it’s safer in the dark. Leon doesn’t think he could keep himself breaking at the sight of Raihan’s crushed expression. _“Of course_ I need you! A vibrator can’t hold me or kiss me or challenge me in the Champion Cup.”

Leon gives it some time to sink in, but Raihan goes quiet again. He tries to sound assuring and gentle, promising, “I’m not going to leave you and run off to Kalos with Ollie, my Battery Operated Boyfriend.” 

Raihan bubbles up with an unwitting laugh that Leon knows for a fact he didn’t mean to let out. The next sound is choked, but Leon knows it’s going to be okay when Raihan nuzzles his face against Leon’s. “You better not!”

“Never,” he vows. Raihan playfully pushes his foot between Leon’s legs, running it up and down the hairy length of knee and ankle. Leon kicks back, twisting them into the sheets. “What did I tell you at the start? I want to try new things with you. I want to have fun making love with _you,_ Raihan. I never wanted to play with anything because our sex was lacking. If you’re not having fun, then we don’t have to play with anything at all.”

Raihan rests his forehead against Leon’s like he does with Duraludon and Goodra and bumps his nose against Leon’s. Beneath his fingers, Leon feels his cheeks pull into a smile, a small one, but a smile nonetheless. “No, we don’t have to stop. I’m just…thinking.”

“I’m absolutely over the moon for you, so don’t you think for a second that a toy can replace you,” Leon goes on, because there’s no way for him to properly express how much he _loves_ Raihan. An orgasm, even one as mind-bendingly amazing as the one he’d had earlier, could never change that. “Don’t I put up with your awful jokes? Your half-hour, impromptu selfie photoshoots? Your _incessant need_ to critique my fashion choices? I’m in _way_ too deep for a vibrator to replace you, believe me.” 

“In my defense, your taste _is_ bloody awful,” Raihan insists with a grin wide enough that the light reflects off his teeth. They kiss, sweet and quiet, and after a moment of breathing in sync, Raihan teases, “so you love me more than Ollie?” 

“I love you first, Charizard next, Hop and my mum, Sonia…” Leon trails off as Raihan’s lips move more hungrily and quickly against his lips, wedging in: “and _then_ maybe Ollie.”

It’s not an orgasm that makes him white out like his existence has been defined, erased, and created in the span of a second, but Leon _adores_ the sound of his boyfriend’s laughter. He snuggles close, lavishing kisses all over Raihan’s face. 

Once they’ve settled down, Leon’s the one to ask shyly. “So…twenty-six days left?” 

“Yeah,” Raihan eventually confirms with a kiss. “I’m in it to win it.”


	7. #LubeLife's flavored lubricants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Raihan play with #LubeLife's Mint Chocolate Chip- and Strawberry-Flavored Lubricants.
> 
> Includes: oral sex, 69, and couch sex.

Like any other trans bloke out there, Leon has good gender days and Leon has bad gender days. Today, Leon decides while admiring himself in the mirror, is a _good_ gender day. It’s not every day that he wakes up and feels lucky to have been born in this skin, but for today, Leon loves _everything_ about his body: his patchy beard, his fat tits, his happy trail that had taken two years to properly grow in, all of it. At the right angle, he could pull his lips back and see his clit hang like a bio cock. It was hard not to compare his body to Raihan’s sometimes, but if just for one day, Leon can appreciate how far he’d come and how _hot_ he is.

Maybe he was in a good mood just because he’d had a _very_ fun morning. While lathering Raihan’s pretty thighs in the massage oil, they’d kissed and talked things over some more, agreeing to choose a toy that would remind Raihan of how wonderful their sex life already was and holding off until the evening so they could focus on each other throughout the day. With every item Leon listed of all the ways Raihan made his body feel like fireworks inside and out, Raihan melted beneath his touch like a Grimer, until he was a shivering puddle of arms, legs, and wet heat. 

They’d decided to indulge in the good mood and blow off work for a couple of hours, rolling around their bed like horny teenagers discovering sex in their camping tent for the very first time. It wasn’t a new feeling to feel loved or special, but Leon _loved_ seeing Raihan feel that way, everything from his relaxed smiles and quivering muscles revealing all the trust and tender feelings they’d built throughout years of loving each other.

A long day’s worth of work, a home-cooked dinner, and spooning through a Pokéflix marathon later, and Leon was feeling so turned on he’d probably slip right onto Raihan’s face if he tripped. Raihan, it seems, is just as eager, stopping their show in the middle of an episode with a shaky breath and grabbing Leon by the wrist. “Leon, do you wanna…?”

 _“Please,”_ Leon groans. He leans in for a kiss that pops when their lips pull apart.

For a moment, all Leon sees is Raihan’s eyes growing dark and sharp as though they were on the pitch, nothing but Leon’s face reflecting in the blacks of his eyes. “Okay, I’m gonna grab the…?”

“Mhmm,” hums Leon, already laying himself over the arm of the couch. He starts peeling off his layers while Raihan’s away, sighing in relief when his tits come tumbling out of his binder. Wearing it had done wonders for his self-esteem throughout the day, but it wasn’t the most comfortable considering his nipples had been hard enough to peek through the compressed fabric for the better part of the past hour. 

Once he’s naked and spread out for his boyfriend, Raihan returns with three bottles tucked under an arm and as naked as the day he was born. He’d the same idea as Leon, it seems. “You trying to make me cum on the spot?”

“Would it be so bad?” Leon teases back. He hooks an ankle over the backrest to better show off how wet and wanting he is, earning himself a sharp gasp from his lover. But Leon lets out a gasp himself when he sees the bottles aren’t their usual lube. “Oh! They came in?”

“Yeah, picked it up while you were out.” Raihan shows off the bottles one by one. They’re all a perfect fit in Raihan’s hand, the clear bottle and cap offset by reflective foil lettering in bold colors that match the three flavors: watermelon, strawberry, and mint chocolate chip. Each one has a photograph of its flavor wetly bursting, the closest Leon has ever seen to a picture capturing the essence of orgasm.

Leon nods approvingly, but quirks a challenging brow. “Who’s keeping toys hidden from who now?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Raihan finally takes a seat between Leon’s legs, twisting the caps and breaking their seals in the meantime. “Which one do you want to try first?”

“You’re the one eating, so you choose,” Leon says, pointedly wiggling his hips as if to say, ‘it won’t eat itself.’

 _“Well,”_ Raihan says as he sets aside the mint chocolate chip flavor for himself, “that’s _why_ I’m asking you what flavor you want to try.” 

It takes Leon’s brain ten seconds to catch up, and it doesn’t help that Leon’s brain always short circuits when Raihan looks at him with that hungry gleam in his eyes. “Oh! Um, in that case. Strawberry.”

“Alright.” His boyfriend sets the bottle of strawberry-flavored lube on their coffee table, within Leon’s reach for when it’s time, and squirts a generous amount of the chocolate chip flavor into his cupped palm. 

The smell is immediate; it’s so _minty_ and _chocolatey_ , which shouldn’t be a surprise considering the flavor, but Leon expected the smell to be more sterile, more synthetic. But it smells like a freshly scooped dollop of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and when Raihan places both slicked palms on Leon’s chest, Leon’s nipples spring into Raihan’s touch as though cold ice cream had been rubbed all over them.

Body acting out of its own accord whenever his tits are involved, Leon’s spine rolls into Raihan’s ready hands. His chest jiggles with the gentle caress of his breasts, warmth percolating right on his nipples as Raihan’s fingers masterfully spread the lube all over his chest. 

The slippery slide of Raihan’s skin against his own is already divine, but it’s not their first time they’ve used lube in bed. Sure, the bottle sitting on their nightstand was flavorless and utilitarian, but Raihan groping his lubed up tits was a regular event in their sexual repertoire. “Does this count? It’s not really a toy.”

“Not if you use it correctly,” Raihan assures, tongue tracing the tips of his teeth and down his fang. It slingshots a surge of blood to Leon’s nipples, which in turn shoots straight to the clit when Raihan pinches his nipples. 

“I’m convinced,” Leon says, his voice already giving way to a long, drawn out moan as Raihan flicks his nipples back and forth. His chest feels so slippery and makes the prettiest, wettest sounds that reminded him of Raihan playing with his pussy. The lube is thinner and smells better than their usual lube, so he supposes this should count as a toy. 

Whatever doubt Leon still clings to dissolves the moment Raihan leans down and bites a nipple. Leon yells, his body reflexively seizing around his boyfriend’s body and hugging Raihan’s head to his chest. The motion just rocks Raihan’s teeth and nipples harder against his swollen tit, pulling more knee-jerking squeals out of Leon. Raihan laps there, kissing from one nipple to the next, and bites it as well.

“H-How does it taste?” Leon asks between gasps. What little air he can breathe smells of chocolate.

 _“Delicious,”_ Raihan says against a nipple. His hot breath against Leon’s wet skin makes the entire breast throb, and then Raihan reattaches himself, sucking as if he could draw out milk. “Can’t believe you taste even better than you already do.”

Leon’s as stuck as a Pokemon held in a Wrap attack, squirming and unable to fight off the hickeys Raihan kisses into his chest -- not that he would _want_ to, even if he could. Every wet sound fans the tendrils of heat he breathed into his lungs, wafting the warmth into every nerve of his body. Raihan massages the tender flesh of his chest, playing with his wet chest hair and kneading the breasts until Leon’s body feels like it’s storing energy to release Hyper Beam.

“Down,” Leon demands impatiently, shoving Raihan’s head by his locs, directly over his parted thighs. He throws the bottle of lubricant at Raihan to slick up some more, his clit already twitching in anticipation.

They’ve been together so long that Raihan can certainly take a hint. He grins while pouring fresh lube onto his hands and around Leon’s vulva. It’s _waaay_ more than they need, but Leon’s hips seem to approve, his hamstrings and quadriceps constricting so intensely his nipples titillate. Leon moans as Raihan begins stroking the liquid around and into his pussy, touch hot enough that Leon lets his head roll back with a moan when Raihan slicks up his clit.

Normally Raihan leans down and kisses Leon’s clit sweetly. He warns, ‘I’m going to eat you out now,’ before opening his mouth and warming up Leon’s pussy and inner lips with his breath and hot kisses. But this time, Raihan doesn’t so much as warn before diving down and devouring Leon’s clit. 

Leon shouts out and his hips buck until they’ve lifted off the couch, jostling both his asscheeks and Raihan’s face. Raihan has to use both hands to hold him down by his hips, and even then, Leon still bows his back and shakes his hips hard enough to rock them back and forth on the couch. Leon can’t be blamed, truly, since Raihan’s munching his cunt hard enough to suck Leon’s soul right out of his clit. When Raihan flicks his tongue against the tip, Leon howls and yanks on one of Raihan’s locs until they’re both yelping.

“W-Wait. Leon. Too much,” Raihan chokes out, stuttering from the vice grip Leon’s thighs have around his ears and Leon shoving his wet pubes into Raihan’s face. 

Leon nods shakily, but it’s difficult to relax when everything in his body is telling him to _pull_ and _squeeze_ and _clench_. Raihan holds off on kissing him between the legs while Leon catches his breath, stimulating one of his cold nipples in the meantime. Once Leon’s calmed down a little, he looks between his tits and sees Raihan’s waiting, lube-shiny face patiently smiling between his legs. Leon gurgles on his own spit. “Oh, Arceus, Raihan. You’re too good at that. Position now or I won’t last.”

Raihan smiles proudly, his entire face lighting up like one of his dragons after playing with them for a good while. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

Raihan has to slap Leon’s thighs three times before thinks to unhook himself from Raihan’s shoulders, taking steadying breaths while Raihan moves into place. Leon had tried to calm himself down just enough not to cum the moment Raihan put his face between his legs again, but that seems unlikely now that Raihan bends into place, thighs slotting on either of Leon’s cheeks and shiny dick and hole hovering above his mouth. Raihan hadn’t used any lube on himself, but Leon wouldn’t think it, if not for staring into the proof himself. 

“You’re so _wet,_ Raihan,” Leon moans breathlessly, taking Raihan’s arsecheeks into hand and pulling them apart to spread Raihan even more. He knew Raihan was sensitive to being touched around his dick and that his front hole was strictly off limits. Once he drinks his fill in of the sight, Leon makes himself appropriately admire the rest of Raihan: smooth thighs trapping the musty scent of Raihan’s desire and skin prickling into goosebumps in the wake of every kiss Leon stamps into his skin. “You’re gorgeous.”

Raihan chokes out a sound that sends pleasantly jolts of pleasure into his stomach. If the sound weren’t enough to squelch a new burst of wetness from between his thighs, the way Raihan’s nethers clenched in anticipation would have done the trick, Leon’s clit responding to the enthusiastic twitch of Raihan’s dick. Leon wants to taste him so badly, he would have pulled Raihan against his mouth just like that if Raihan hadn’t reminded, “lube, babes,” hotly against his slicked pussy. 

Leon swats his hand out for the bottle, refusing to look away from Raihan’s shiny privates for even one second, and grabs it after some fumbling. It’s a shame to cover up Raihan’s natural smell or taste, but he’s just as into their little game. Leon warms the water-thin liquid between his hands before massaging it into Raihan’s pubes and around the folds of his dick. He feels Raihan doing the same with a fresh handful of the mint chocolate chip lube, their crotches creating a melody of wet squelches and spurts. “Mmm…!”

Hearing the delicate, squishy sounds of their privates turned Leon on so much that he could probably come like this, hard, wet nipples rubbing twin lines of dried slick lines on either side of Raihan’s bellybutton. A needy, “ah _hh_ hn,” slips out of his mouth uncontrollably, body undulating to match the waver of his voice. Leon decides Raihan is sufficiently slicked the moment Raihan pulls back his clitoral hood, sucks his clit to the root, and sticks a finger into his hole, thumb stroking up and down his taint while twisting the probed digit. Leon’s mouth falls into an open-mouthed moan, perfect for cupping Raihan’s bum and pulling it right onto his ready lips.

The initial taste is like biting into a fresh, juicy strawberry, and Leon drools around the already wet enclave of Raihan’s most intimate parts. Leon can’t get enough of the first whiff of Raihan and strawberries, the lube sliding down the natural curves of Raihan’s body and coating Leon’s nose and cheeks in a glossy mix of Raihan’s desire and strawberry fields. Leon’s tongue easily slides over Raihan’s cock with help from the flavor, licking the hanging cock with all the reverence Raihan paid to his nipples. Leon licks another long stroke around Raihan’s outer lips, breathing hotly against Raihan’s fluttering dick and and stretched pubic muscles. _“Hh--!”_

Despite having done this numerous times before, Leon’s still self-conscious about his technique. Between the two of them, Raihan gets more practice at finding all the flicks and tickles Leon loved best. Leon tries his best to recreate all the motions that get his toes curling, wishing it will do the same for Raihan. While licking up and down the length of the hood of Raihan’s dick, Leon digs his hands into the little fat Raihan had on his arse, lets his slick palms slide up the curve of his cheeks, play with the dimples of his tailbone. His own legs began to squirm and lock Raihan into place, pussy squeezing on the finger slipping lube and his slick in and out. He could only hope the way he touched Raihan made him feel a fraction of the same pleasure.

On the other end of the couch, Raihan runs a hand down the inside of Leon’s thigh to hold him steady as he sucks Leon’s clit with loud, popping kisses. The tendons in Leon’s inner legs quiver with every slip of Raihan’s tongue, his clit jumping in perfect time with his other muscles. The couch smells like strawberries and chocolate, making it hard for Leon to concentrate on the silky and supple textures of Raihan’s body shivering beneath his hands. Leon takes a deep breath as his body spasms beneath Raihan’s, rutting himself against every piece of skin in the same way his tongue reaches out for Raihan’s cock. There’s a whiny, _“aaaah!”_ but Leon can’t tell whether it came out of him or Raihan, both of them bucking and keening at the same time.

The room quickly fills with muffled moans and drawn out sighs, the pair taking turns with breathing and pleasuring. Raihan’s tongue, unparalleled as it is, alternates between pressing flat against the top of Leon’s clit and tracing swinging strokes over the peak of his throbbing want. Leon’s entire body clenches around Raihan’s face, coating his tongue, lips, and chin in a fresh layer of silky wetness, but that doesn’t stop Raihan from licking slow, fast, in circles, long strokes. Right when Leon’s body gets used to one stroke, Raihan changes it up again, shifting pressure and suction, which spreads warm rolls of heat with each flick of his tongue. 

Raihan eats him out so, _so_ well, always has. Leon loves the way he slaps his arse every now and then, making them both oscillate as one and sending tingly aftershocks from his sensitive bottom all the way to his throat. Leon moans into Raihan’s cock, causing Raihan to tense and moan in kind. Together, their bodies make soppy sounds that grow louder and louder as the folds between their legs drip more wetly and rut more needily against each other’s faces, both of them hanging onto each other as if for dear life. Leon knows Raihan’s close when Raihan begins to drive his hip bones into Leon’s ears, letting the full weight of his strawberry-smelling cock rest in Leon’s mouth for full enveloping. It’s not often that Raihan loses himself to pleasure so fully that his fingers slip out of Leon, yet his fingers spasm out of Leon's hole, leaving it squelching loudly around the wet residue of lube and want.

More than a few times, Leon has to slip his fingers to replace his mouth, taking in big gulps of air before diving back in. He finds a rhythm all of his own, flicking his tongue against Raihan’s cock and tethering it back and forth as the tension in Raihan’s hips build. Every time his lips close around Raihan’s cock, his tongue pushes the hood up and glides along the length. He lays his tongue flat from stem to tip, moaning around Raihan’s fluttering cock, feeling the same trembling in his clit. His moaning wafts curls of pleasure through his mouth and down to his clit, where Raihan licks him with unabandoned vigor. His moaning sets off a chain reaction of Raihan responding in a moan of his own, uniting their pleasure in an infinite loop of electric energy cycling from mouth to dick to mouth to clit. 

With only a few more laps against his cock, Raihan buries his mouth in the wet curls of Leon’s pubic hair to keep himself from biting Leon’s clit. As Raihan thrusts, his gyrations become increasingly uncoordinated, falling into further aimlessness with his hips locking up and thighs spasming against Leon’s ears. Leon holds his cock firmly against his mouth, concentrating on flicking his tongue instead of the sweet curls of heat growing between his own thighs. It’s much more satisfying to hold Raihan’s arse and lick and lick and _lick._

Leon’s sloppy, staccato licks eventually enough tip Raihan into a shivering orgasm, his long limbs shaking like the legs of a newly hatched Mudbray trying to walk for the first time. When the full weight of Raihan’s hips falls against his face, Leon knows his feet have stopped touching the ground, probably shaking and curling down down his toes as Raihan’s legs dangle off the arm of the couch. Leon’s thighs fall slack, focusing solely on jerking Raihan’s cock back and forth with his tongue. His nose falls pube-deep, chin bumping along the inside of Raihan’s thigh, and he sucks on the mix of Raihan’s taste and strawberry sweetness until Raihan comes roaring right against Leon’s clit. 

Leon hadn’t expected to get off until Raihan came down from his orgasm, but Raihan’s orgasmic humming and unrestrained moans pressed directly on his clit _very much_ does it for him. Leon shoves a hand to press Raihan’s face directly against his clit, adding a finger of his own to stimulate the stem of his clit, slipping into orgasm not too far behind his boyfriend. 

This time it’s like tripping backwards, all slippery and hot. His arms shake from holding Raihan’s face and his clit in place, canting his hips into the wet heat before orgasm spills over him like bottles and bottles of the strawberry and mint chocolate chip lubricant drizzling fire hot all over his body. His knees curl up from the sensation of bursting streams emanating from his body, the weight and warmth on top of him sealing the sensation like rising well water that eventually spills over the edge and leaves him drowning in bliss. Raihan’s continuous humming sends a pleasant, water-soft vibration throughout his body, like ripples of pleasure dampening every pore with heat and pleasure.

Leon’s hips ebb up and down until sinking to a gentle rest, his clit and heart pounding but slowly falling into the cadence of the rest of his body. A new wave washes over him, this time cool and calming. His ribcage quakes from trying to squeeze a breath in, only to realize Raihan’s the one still shaking. Leon sighs deeper into the pool of satisfaction that wasn’t until holding his breath underwater and looking up at the sun from beneath the water’s surface. 

More times than not, Raihan’s the one folding Leon into a position to cuddle, making it a rare treat to return the favor. As soon as feeling returns in his toes, Leon bundles Raihan’s legs to the side and pulls his Pokédroll-limp body into his lap. He kisses Raihan’s minty-slick cheeks and whispers praises into the bits of puddled lube and wetness that pooled in his ears. Leon could stay like that as long as it takes, buoying them back and forth like a boat docked in Hulbury.

“Good?”

_“Mhm.”_

“Still think I love Ollie more than you?” Leon teases, to which Raihan grunts back like his Goodra when she’s worked up into a mood. 

“You’re the only one for me,” Leon promises, along with other bits of praise lost between their skin. He pets , taking special care of the sore strip of his thighs that had mostly healed, until each spasm calms, eventually their breathing evening out into one series of long, deep breaths.

Once the initial shocks of orgasm settle, Raihan beckons, “come here,” and, “I want to show you something,” and pulls himself up so that Leon tucks under his chin and against his chest. Before Leon can ask why, Raihan’s Rotom flies right up to them and boots up several pages with realistic dildos, scrolling to a few bookmarked options. Leon’s eyes widen in understanding, turning to his lover in shock. “Is this…?”

Raihan simply blushes and taps the screen for Leon’s attention. His finger taps against a picture of a dildo shaped like an erect cock. The color matches Raihan’s skin perfectly. “Yeah, I’m ready to buy a cock.” 

Raihan had been opposed to it when they’d shopped for toys the first time, it’s hard to believe he’d change his mind. Leon’s not opposed -- to the contrary, truly -- but Raihan had been so set on getting meta that he wants to make sure this is something Raihan really wants. “What made you, um, change your mind?”

“Don’t get me wrong, my dick’s the only dick you’ll ever need,” Raihan says, pausing until a sheepish smile gives way, “but it was hot watching your pussy eat up that dildo. I want to see what it looks like on one of these.”

 _Raihan’s dick._ Leon’s pussy eating _Raihan’s dick._ The mere thought heated Leon’s body, his refractory period falling back as his desire slammed to the forefront yet again. “O-Oh, that so?”

“Mhm. So I want your opinion on these,” explains Raihan, cycling through some of the options. They all have unfortunate names like, ‘chocolate,’ ‘mocha,’ or, ‘espresso,’ but Leon doesn’t focus on any of that. He focuses on the thought of Raihan strapping any of these dicks, running his fingers up and down the realistic veins of them, and the lube dripping off the tip. 

“Raihan,” Leon breathes urgently, once their cart is filled with Raihan’s dick of choice and one for Leon as well. He’s already doing the maths in his head when he pins Raihan to the bed by his shoulders. They’re six days in, so that leaves twenty-five left. Account for five days of shipping, and that leaves… Bullocks, he can’t think, straddling Raihan’s face and letting a mixture of wet arousal and minty chocolate chip lube residue drip all over his face. “I wanna go again.”


	8. Cake Bandit & Naughty Candy Heart butt plug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Raihan play with Cake Bandit's jockstrap and Blush Novelties' Naughty Candy Heart butt plug.
> 
> Includes: anal penetration, masc lingerie (sort of?), fingering, (light) dirty talk, and (light) praise kink.

Ever since buying their cocks, Leon hadn’t been able to get the image of them out of his head. The thought of Raihan slowly stroking the length of his hard cock was enough to rile him up, but what truly revved Leon’s engine was that Raihan _chose_ to bring it up. After a week of wonderful sex, Leon expected Raihan to get swept in the excitement of their sex toy challenge and choose a toy for himself, but since they started, everything had mostly focused on Leon. Really thinking about it, seven days in meant that they were a fourth through their little challenge, and although they’d chosen together what to play with every day, Leon couldn’t help but feel selfish. He’d cummed every single day, but how many times had Raihan done the same? Once, twice… Three times, at most. Leon thinks it over, squeezing the Sili Saddle he’d come to leave on his desk like a stress ball.

If Raihan cared at all, he never showed it. They’d woken up, cuddled, ate breakfast, worked out, and jumped right into work together, just like they’d done the past several days (give or take a few shags). Leon’s not even sure that Raihan would take the initiative to bring up their little challenge on his own, but then again, it could very well be that Leon was the impatient one and Raihan was milking it for every moment it’s worth, casually glancing up from his work with an amused glint to his smirk.

“I want to use something on _you,”_ Leon sighs while they work in their shared office, the Sili Saddle squeaking from Leon squeezing it so suddenly. They might have been sharing a space, but he felt far from Raihan, who worked on upcoming challenger logs and organizing battle data for the Hammerlocke Gym while Leon was trying to make sense of upcoming Exhibition Cup paperwork. He doesn’t care how bad it is for his Champion image, Leon will admit it: he’d _much_ rather be fucking than sorting through these papers. 

It didn’t take a genius to understand what Leon was really getting at, and the reaction is nearly instantaneous. Raihan had been making faces at his paperwork and dragging his hand down his jowls before Leon brought it up, but he stills as soon as Leon says it out loud. “Okay.”

There was little that could distract Raihan from anything related to his gym. If Raihan was going to take time to seriously discuss this, then Leon would show that nothing else has his attention either. Leon sets aside his own pile of work when Raihan meets his eyes. “So…what do you want to use?”

“Well… There is one thing we bought,” Raihan says carefully. His eyes flicker away and he sets himself back to work. Leon continues to stare, but Raihan keeps taking notes, every now and then licking the tips of his fingers to flip a page. 

“Are you _trying_ to tease me?” Leon asks, smiling though his tone is sharp with annoyance. “Or are you intentionally driving me mad?”

Raihan’s gaze flickers from his work before returning a second later. “Guess,” he challenges.

If not for the smirk Leon sees growing on his lips, Leon would have assumed Raihan was brushing him off for being unfair -- asking during work, teasing when he’s horny but Raihan most likely isn’t, demanding to know. Maybe it _is_ a little unfair, but Leon can’t help that his thighs clamp tightly together whenever he thinks of the love of his life beneath him, squirming and flushed with pleasure! Raihan’s smirk only grows as he continues his notes, and Leon can’t imagine it growing any wider by the time he finishes the page. Raihan makes a fancy show of placing everything down and stretching. He gets out of his seat, pecks Leon on the cheek, and whispers, “I’ll be back.”

 _“Arceus,”_ Leon breathes out, his chest pounding as hard as one of their vibrators, “what was _that?”_

It doesn’t take long before Raihan returns, this time with a package in tow. Leon turns in his seat to watch Raihan crinkle the plastic, as if weighing his options to show Leon or not. In the end, he steps forward and drops the package on Leon’s pile of work.

“This is what I want to use,” Raihan says, his cocky tone betraying his pensive demeanor. 

Leon didn’t have any expectations, but even so, he’d hoped for more than the lone jockstrap sitting on his desk. After staring in silence for what’s probably two seconds too long, Raihan pulls it out and shows it off. Leon can’t deny that it already looks appealing -- with the brand’s fun logo sitting on the front and back of the strap, the inverted black and white on the inside of the waistband, and the pocket for packing -- but anything looked good in Raihan’s hands. Eventually Raihan unfolds the fabric and lays it over Leon’s paperwork like he’s showing off an important document. 

Carefully, Leon reaches out and examines it for himself. He pets the capital letters spelling out, ‘Cake Bandit,’ in a font that looks like dripping cake icing, surprised to find them embroidered and not screen-printed. The strap has good stitching along the front of the pouch, and best of all, the logo looks amazing on the black elastic. It’s sexy, for sure, and the aqua pouch actually looks better in person than it had on the website. It’s a hint greener, closer to a turquoise than the lighter blue he’d expected. Even the tag looks amazing, made of a sturdy, silky-feeling cardstock that Leon was coming to associate with all sex toy packaging. It’s black with colors and playful branding that complimented the aqua color. Overall, the jockstrap is soft to the touch, and Leon can’t wait to see it pressed against Raihan’s thighs and ass, but: “It’s not a toy.”

Leon knows it’s the wrong thing to say when he looks up to see Raihan taking a quiet breath. He should have known, given that Raihan came out to him as stone before they even started dating, but Raihan had also expanded his sexual boundaries so much since they got together that sometimes Leon forgot that orgasms and original plumbing was still a sore spot for him.

“No, that’s not what I meant. It _looks_ lovely. You’ll look so scrummy in it and--”

“Toys are supposed to turn you on and help you get there faster, right?” Raihan cuts him off, staring at the underwear with stiff lips and a slight blush. “Well. This does that for me.”

Leon nods in understanding. It wasn’t like he was immediately open to letting Raihan do much touching either, when they’d first gotten together. The first time he’d worn men’s briefs for an entire day, they’d spent most of it rolling around and grinding on each other, Leon had been so turned on. It was certainly special to find something made for bodies like theirs, especially something skimpy and sexy that didn’t involve lace or frills. 

“But it has an open back, see?” Raihan points it out by folding the waistband over and wiggles the elastic straps demonstratively. “So maybe if you behave, I’ll let you stick a toy in me, alright?”

“When?” Leon immediately asks in breathless want. And although he’s trying to tell himself to stop batting the most hopeful, Yamper eyes at Raihan, he can’t help it. He can’t wait to see Raihan feeling sexy, and the promise of putting a toy inside him had Leon ready to do backflips to prove how good he could be. 

“Finish your work, Leon,” Raihan says vaguely, kissing Leon’s cheek before returning to his desk across their office. 

-

Leon _hates_ paperwork, and _Arceus_ , does he have a lot of it. But every time he looks up and finds Raihan staring right back, his heart flutters. Each time, Raihan winks and returns to his work first; Leon does his best not to groan and slam his forehead right into his desk.

-

The second Leon finishes signing the last contract on his desk, he slams both palms on the desk so loudly that a few papers flutter off Raihan’s desk. “I’m going to bed!”

His abrupt announcement might have been disturbing to anybody else, but Raihan merely smirks in place, collecting the fallen papers. “Oh? I better go take a shower then.”

Leon’s skin tingles from the few words, Raihan being the first to rise from his seat and walk out of the room. He pauses on his way to press a kiss on Leon’s cheek and grab the jockstrap, and he continues on his merry way as though his casual gestures aren’t driving Leon to the brink of madness. 

“I’ll join you in a bit,” Raihan promises, which Leon knows to mean, ‘I’m going to clean myself out.’

Leon grabs the Sili Saddle again, biting his bottom lip as hard as his fist clenches around the sex toy-slash-stress relief ball. It squeaks shrilly in the room, but that might just as well be Leon whining desperately.

-

If waiting for their toys to arrive in the post took forever, waiting for Raihan to emerge from the shower lasts an eternity. Leon keeps arranging and rearranging himself on their bed, dressed down to his binder and boxers that didn’t look so different from his training shorts. Leon pets his thighs and resists the urge to begin touching himself already, imagining how Raihan would look draped across their bed in the jockstrap.

The world really was changing, in its own, small way. Packing never meant much to Leon, but it was invaluable to Raihan, especially on his most dysphoric days. They’d spent the better part of their late teens stuffing socks down Raihan’s pants and figuring out how best to keep them from falling out. Given that both of them were Pokemon trainers, jockstraps were _the_ underpants of choice, but finding one that could pack was like finding shiny Ponyta. To think there was a brand out there that made packing in a jockstrap possible! Leon might order one of himself, come to think of it.

Just as Leon’s thumb brushes around the sensitive groove connecting thigh to groin, Raihan knocks on their door and Leon snaps to attention. He no longer has to fantasize, because there it is, right in front of him: Raihan tilts his hip from side to side, showing off how the jockstrap sits on his hips. It’s like the harness they used a few days ago, except better. Better only because it looked more natural. The smooth, elastic bands lifted and shaped Raihan’s legs and arse in a way that was easier to appreciate without buckles in the way. 

“Bright colors have always looked smashing on you,” Leon praises, a hint breathless. Just looking at Raihan leaned in their door frame is enough to make his chest clench, thighs parting in interest at the bulge beneath Raihan’s hips.

“My eyes are up here,” Raihan teases, and Leon forces himself to look away from the jockstrap with a shaky smile.

“Packing?” he tries instead. Raihan’s playful, knowing smile breaks into pure joy, Leon seeing the exact moment his eyes light up. 

“Yeah,” he says, closing the space between them with a way in his hips. He poses this way and that, really showing off how even his packjob is. “Like it?”

It’s unusual, but Leon’s not about to say that out loud. After years of trial and error, Raihan had made a pouch to stuff rolled up socks into, and he didn’t own a pair of underthings that didn’t have at least three gaping holes from Raihan fastening his pouch to the inside of them with safety pins. With trousers on, it looked like a normal bulge, but Leon knew exactly how messy and complicated things looked underneath. He hums pleasantly, reaching out to trail the tip of his finger down the middle seam of the jockstrap. “Looks different. So smooth.”

“Oh, that’s because I bought a… Uh. Let me show you.” Raihan fiddles with the underwear and pulls out a satin foam insert. It has a fun, cupped shape, thin and tapered at the ends but plush and squishy on the inside. Maybe it’s childish to squeeze the fat bit, but Leon can’t help it, indulging himself a number of squeezes before handing it back. Raihan slips the insert back into his flat crotch. Even without a sock, it holds well by itself. The only unfortunate bit, Leon supposes, is that the insert was nude in a way that he and Raihan weren’t. “This.”

Leon cups the bulge and digs his thumb in, beginning to pinch experimentally, testing this new look on his boyfriend. Raihan’s hips rock into his touch, his locs rolling to the side and his eyes closing with a purr. He’s a gorgeous sight, firm bulge, firm abs, firm chest… Leon lets out an unsteady breath, equal parts want and envy. He knows he shouldn’t be, but it’s so _easy_ to be jealous of Raihan, the way his long, curveless body and the bulge make it look like his body had always been shaped like that. Leon loves his curves most days, but his hourglass shape meant that he’d simply never pass as stealth in the way Raihan could. 

It’d be so easy to let those thoughts consume him, but as he drags his gaze up Raihan’s body, he eventually settles on Raihan’s expectant, pleased smile. It’s plain to see the tentative blush warming his cheeks and the tendons in Raihan’s throat twitch with an obvious, held breath. As much of an attention whore as his boyfriend was, he’d pushed away being seen as a sexual object for so long that it was a welcome change to see Raihan feel good in his skin for a change. 

“I like it,” eventually Raihan confesses, as though it wasn’t obvious from the grin stretched from ear to ear. 

“I like it too,” Leon says, pushing himself onto his knees to peck Raihan’s chin. Raihan’s so lovely here in their bed, in his jockstrap, why should he bother thinking of anything else? He reaches a hand around and pinches Raihan’s bum, kissing a line down his neck. “Even if you don’t have any cake to bandit.”

“Hey now!” Raihan playfully tackles Leon into their mattress for it, and Leon squeals as they begin to roll over, pushing and pulling at each other’s muscles and asses. Groping Raihan’s ass lets Leon better appreciate the open back of the jockstrap, taking the black elastic between his fingers, pulling it back, and letting it snap against Raihan’s skin. Raihan’s entire body shudders with each snap, his arms snaking around Leon’s hips and pulling them flush together. It’s a lovely sensation that leaves Leon gasping, but he can’t wait until there’s more weight there to grind against. 

For a while, they just kiss and wrestle, Leon alternating between pinching the pack and pinching Raihan’s arse. When their wrestling sizzles into a struggle of Leon massaging the globes of Raihan’s scrawny bum, Raihan arches into him, breath hot against his ear, and whispers, “I want you to put a plug in me.”

Leon pets his bum some more, kissing while maintaining eye contact. He still worried about pressuring Raihan too much about using a toy earlier, perfectly content with just the jockstrap if this is the extent of Raihan’s boundaries. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah,” insists Raihan, grin cheeky. He takes a deep breath and presses another close-lipped kiss against Leon’s mouth. “I don’t always feel like this, Leon. I _want_ to. I feel sexy.”

“You _are_ sexy,” Leon assures, kissing Raihan right where his cheek tugs tightest, “but if it’s too much, let me know. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you feel amazing today.”

With that promise, Leon peels away from Raihan, allowing himself one final slap to his arse, and returns with a bottle of lubricant specially made for anal, a plastic glove, a condom, and a pink box decorated with sugar hearts along the side. Raihan crawls into his lap, pressing his back into Leon’s chest and shoving his small waist right into the crook of Leon’s thighs. Usually it was Raihan spooning Leon, but his position is nice too, Leon thinks, like hugging a human-sized teddy bear. Which…wasn’t too far off from reality, truly. Raihan roared like a feral dragon on the pitch, but in the comfort of their home, he was as domesticated and lazy as a dragon sleeping on its hoard.

Leon snaps out of his thoughts as Raihan shifts through the items one-by-one. Leon strokes Raihan’s thighs and hugs him from behind, chin hooked over a shoulder, while Raihan begins opening things. The glove, condom, and lube are intuitive enough, but both give pause at the plug. They stare at the plastic window along the front, Raihan swallowing so thickly that Leon feels it against his chest. If Leon had to guess, the size is what’s intimidating. This was the smallest of the sugar hearts plug line, but it was still obviously thicker than any amount of fingers Raihan had ever taken up his ass. In time, Raihan nudges Leon with his shoulder, pointedly gesturing to the box with his eyes.

“Alright,” Leon says in a laugh, snaking both arms around Raihan’s ribs and ripping into the box, while Raihan leans back and rests both hands on Leon’s knees. It’s not his favorite packaging, if he’s telling the truth, but this toy is meant for Raihan, not himself. In a way that’s more ironic, given Raihan’s aversion for bright pink, femininely packaged toys. He unboxes the toy as soon as possible and hides the packaging, finally presenting the silky smooth toy to Raihan, who responds by squeezing Leon’s knee caps. “Surprised you like this one.”

“I do.” Raihan looks the toy over with less judgement than he had the dildo, despite Leon thinking this one just as dainty. When they’d ordered it, Leon was hoping for the yellow plug that had, ‘spank me,’ etched along the heart handle, knowing Raihan wouldn’t agree to the pink one. But purple was okay? Raihan traces the, ‘do me now,’ debossed across two lines of text. “Color reminds me of you.”

Loathe as he is to admit it, that makes perfect sense, Leon’s chest aching with a light, warm flutter. Leon squeezes Raihan from behind, mashing his puckered lips behind the bit of bone of Raihan’s ear, pleased that his boyfriend associated their sex toys with his colors as well. After all, that’s exactly what he’d done with Fin. 

“You want me inside of you?” Leon teases, reducing Raihan to tense muscles and limp limbs in the midst of all his kisses. His boyfriend needed all of the kisses whenever he took fingers inside of him, but surprisingly it only takes a few before Raihan shoves the lube and condom into either of his hands, stretching between their legs far enough to touch his toes. “Eager today, aren’t you?”

“You have no idea,” Raihan says hoarsely. He smirks over his shoulder and wiggles his bony ass a bit. “You can read what it says on the heart, can’t you? Do me now, lover.”

Leon copies Raihan’s motion by leaning down as far as he can and kissing down Raihan’s spine. He’s not nearly as flexible as his boyfriend, but he does his best, making up with enthusiasm where his body lacks. Raihan’s salty skin prickles with every hot kiss, his muscles fidgeting beneath his lips. “Ready? I’ll start, then.”

Leon grabs the glove first, fitting it on with a snap that makes Raihan’s spine bow beneath the sound, then muffle a small sound into their mattress. He grins at the impatient roll of Raihan’s tailbone into his hand, Leon trailing the tip of his fingers up and down the crack of his arse to get him used to the feeling. He probes carefully, checking where the jockstrap ends, pressing tentatively against the entrance of Raihan’s hole, groping a handful of ass. The jockstrap ends right above the hole Raihan wouldn’t let him touch anyway, so there’s plenty of room to play with his taint and plenty of ass to spank. With that in mind, he squirts a generous dollop of lube between Raihan’s cheeks, rubbing his face into Raihan’s back all the while. Raihan’s back expands and depresses with each breath, and Leon licks along the slats of his ribs while spreading the lube.

Leon drags his tongue along the dips of bone and muscle of Raihan’s flank, pressing into his ribs and hips as his hand sinks lower and lower between Raihan’s spread buttcheeks. He’s pleasantly surprised to find that Raihan’s entrance gives way to a finger easily, and Leon smiles into his spine. “Did you play with yourself in the shower?”

“I didn’t _play,”_ Raihan corrects, hips shoving against Leon’s waiting hand, “I _prepared.”_

“How thoughtful of you,” Leon teases, shifting his weight over Raihan’s body to nip at his neck. Raihan shakes against the finger inside of him, a hot curl of delicious heat rising from deep within Leon as well. Leon wishes he could hear all the wonderful sounds Raihan makes when Leon slips in another finger, but Raihan pushes his face into their sheets, hips swallowing up his digits where words fail him. The way his body trembled was just as good as a wanton moan, but Leon was the type to want his curry and eat it too. “My, you’re greedy!”

“Always have been,” Raihan jokes, pushing himself further into Leon’s hand.

“And I’m the luckiest man alive for it,” Leon says as he nuzzles a sharp curve of Raihan’s shoulder blade. Fingering Raihan’s ass truly was one of Leon’s favorite albeit rare past times. Every time Raihan squeezed around him, it made Leon groan, and he could go an entire day listening to nothing but the sound of his fingers sliding in and out of Raihan’s hole. For as much as Raihan avoided penetration, his ass always took Leon’s hands in so well, like a starving Pokemon finally served the biggest plate of curry. It’s neither surprising nor long before Leon’s able to sink three fingers inside Raihan with a scissoring motion, more than sufficient for the toy, he figures. “I think you’re loose enough.”

He only gets a nod in response, but that will do. When Leon sits up, he sees how tightly Raihan grabs onto their sheets, the top half of him equally trying to burrow into the mattress as the bottom half tries to burrow into Leon. Leon kisses one of Raihan’s bottom cheeks, pulling the elastic band to slap loudly against the wet lube, and Raihan’s inhuman moan causes some of the bedsheets to flutter. 

If this were the extent of it, it would be no problem to move his fingertips around the velvety heat of Raihan’s ass and take his time licking and stroking Raihan to completion, but they have a goal in mind. Leon removes his hand, squirts an unnecessary amount of lube onto their toy, and finally lines it up to Raihan’s hole, humming in approval of how it looks against Raihan’s dark pucker. “You have the prettiest arse in all of Galar, you know that?”

“No I don’t.” Raihan’s hips circle over the tip, as though getting a feel for it himself. He pushes onto his elbows, looking over his shoulder. “Because that title belongs to _you.”_

“Oh, stop!” Leon laughs, smacking Raihan’s ass with a clap hard enough to leave handprints. Leon couldn’t wait to see how it would look tomorrow… But for now, he focuses on pressing the plug in, the tip easily sinking to the most bulbous part of the toy. It knocks the air out of Raihan, falling back to the mattress and clawing their bed sheets. They both inhale sharply, but for different reasons: while’s Leon’s entranced by the sight of the toy sinking in, Raihan’s hole fluttering as it struggles to take in the remaining girth, Raihan’s concerned with--

“It’s not going to fit.” 

No sooner than Leon begins to push the plug in, he feels the immediate resistance. Leon puckers his lips, holding the toy still against his rim and holding back a very, _very_ pleased sigh as Raihan’s butt tips back and forth along the length. “It’s literally designed to fit.”

“Mate. It’s--” Raihan groans, heaves, and, if his body hadn’t decided to lock up at that moment, the toy might have slipped in. “That doesn’t feel like it’s designed to fit.”

“You almost have it,” Leon assures, which is absolutely the wrong thing to say, because Raihan props himself onto his elbows and looks over his spread legs. Damn sod is flexible enough to lean back far enough to see Leon kneeling between his asscrack and the toy in hand.

“It’s not even halfway in!” 

Leon closes the distance between their bodies, pressing what he hopes to be a persuasive kiss against Raihan’s lips. “It’s fine. Trust me. Your arse takes it in so well.”

Between the two of them, Raihan was the easier one to convince. All it took was a few kisses, a little praise, and… “Hm.”

“Look, it’s going in,” Leon insists, wiggling the toy in a little more. “If you want to stop, we will. But I bet you can take it... You always thought my fingers were too much and now I can slip them in like nothing.”

Honestly Raihan’s position does nothing to help take the toy inside, but relaxing does. The extra stretch causes his shoulders to shake, a full-bodied shiver snaking down his spine. Easing himself back onto the mattress, Raihan takes a deep breath and nods. “Just. Make it feel good.”

“I will,” Leon says, showering Raihan in a new wave of kisses and pets. With his ungloved hand he begins to massage a curve of one of Raihan’s asscheeks, groping it every time the toy sinks in a little more. Every now and then, he slips a finger beneath one of the elastic bands and snaps it against Raihan’s skin. Raihan whines and shakes in response, the reactive tensing and relaxing pushing the toy out and swallowing it even deeper. “That’s a good boy. Just like that… Look, it’s going all in now!”

Raihan shakes his head, unwilling to look, but he lifts his hips off the mattress and angles them up, accepting more of the toy more deeply inside. His reaction to having his ass cared for and Leon’s praise is immediate, body opening up like a flower blooming to present itself. “Hnngh…”

“There, just like that. You can do it, darling. I know you can,” Leon says, pressing soothing kisses along his back and pouring more Lube onto the toy. _“Relax.”_

“Mm,” Raihan hums, doing exactly the opposite. Leon doesn’t mind; it’s how it’s always been whenever Raihan receives, no matter how eager he is to do so. Leon kisses Raihan as much and as long as he needs to for his body to calm down, the tension slowing to relaxed breathing, pert ass wiggling in the air. “How much more?”

“Not much,” he confesses. A quick look at Raihan’s pucker taking in the broadest curve of the toy confirms that he’s almost there. Leon pats his bum encouragingly. “You’re pulling it in so fast now. _That’s_ my best boy.”

“O-Okay.” Raihan breathes through the one heave that _does_ require a little push, but then the toy slips inside, Raihan’s hole constricting the rest of the length down the slope to the handle. He jerks a hand out, and Leon holds it while encouraging Raihan to take the rest of the length. 

Some kisses and many more squirts of lube later, Leon whispers against his ear, “you did it, darling.”

“It’s in?” Raihan asks in disbelief, contorting so he can look for himself. 

“Yes,” Leon says, guiding Raihan’s wrist to see for himself. There’s a relieved little sob, and Leon pats his ass in reverence. “How does it feel?”

“Like a plug.” Raihan sits up and shrugs, returning to his earlier position pressed against Leon back-to-chest. “I don’t know. It feels like my body is trying to shit it out, to be perfectly honest.”

That adds nothing to the romantic mood, but Leon finds himself laughing anyway, squeezing this man he loves. “Relax?” 

Raihan glares over his shoulder. “I’m _trying.”_

“Yes, of course you are. I’m sorry.” Leon continues to massage his ass and thighs, spreading lube as well as warmth over Raihan’s skin. Raihan snorts in disagreement, but his relaxed muscles and needily nuzzling tell Leon he’s not as unforgiving as his tone might imply. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“We can see.” And then, when Leon starts kissing from one shoulder up to his earlobe, sucking the sensitive bit gently: “That’s a good start.”

Leon kisses him more, nipping here and there until Raihan’s as limp as a Goomy, pliant and smiling in Leon’s arms. Leon builds a nice rhythm of twisting the toy and pushing it in and out with the little give he has, every now and then slotting his thumb between the heart-shaped handle and Raihan’s flesh. Each movement makes Raihan spread his legs a bit further, spooning his back more firmly against Leon. Little moans fall from his lips, a sharp twitch pulling his knees to his chest when the toy twists against the sensitive walls of his ass.

The more Raihan writhes against him, the more Leon feels it in his lower hips too, reacting to Raihan’s tight breaths and the way he squeezes Leon’s thighs at every particularly sweet curl of heat. Leon alternates between playing with the toy and petting Raihan’s thighs when he realizes-- “I want to jerk you off like this. Can I touch you?”

Raihan’s body tenses beneath his touch, but eventually he nods. “Y-Yeah.”

Humming in delight, Leon snakes the gloveless hand down the front of the jockstrap, and Raihan’s body forces them both to arch at the first touch against his dick. The padded cup allows the perfect amount of space for Leon to cup Raihan’s folds and slip two fingers between his wetness, curling in a, ‘come hither,’ movement on either side of his dick. Raihan’s hot and tense between his legs, and each movement makes Leon’s fingertips curl more sharply in interest. “I could play with you all day like this, love.”

“Ahhn!” Raihan’s hips wiggle beneath Leon’s touch, rocking into the fingers tracing circles on his dick and the hand stroking the, ‘do me now,’ written on the handle further into his body. Although Raihan’s unusually wet, Leon keeps that comment to himself, instead kissing and varying his touch between front and back. Raihan rocks into him all on his own, head tilted back to kiss, but moaning too messily to kiss properly. “Mm! Le _on…”_

“Decide if you want to kiss or not,” Leon teases, quickening his movements to match Raihan’s racing breath, stealing kisses of his own along Raihan’s jaw. It pants in and out of his ear, a sharp yet confused, “ohh _h?”_ hotly pulled out of Raihan when Leon adds pressure in both directions all at once. It’s one of the sexiest sounds Leon’s ever heard, and even without his fingers knuckle-deep into Raihan, he feels his pelvis clench inwardly in both of his hands.

Even if Raihan were sane enough to respond, his jaw is slack in pleasure and the only thing that comes out of it is a wanton warble. Leon’s body responds to the aimless gyrating of Raihan’s hips, but it’s nowhere close to the twitching and clenching of Raihan’s nethers. Raihan holds onto Leon’s thighs for purchase, nails sinking in while dribbles of drool fall from his lips. Leon slowly gives into Raihan’s pace, pinching Raihan’s cock when he begins to kick out and twisting the plug around and around. “Cum for me, darling. Wet my hands with that delicious jizz of yours.”

“A- _Ahhh--!”_ Leon kisses and whispers and praises until Raihan’s shaking uncontrollably in his hands, coating his front hand with more and more wetness and heat while pressing himself into the front of Leon’s body. Leon rocks against him too, though it’s nothing like the way Raihan twists in his hands like the belly of a Poliwag, slow, constant, and into himself. 

“That’s it. Just like that,” Leon praises, and it surely won’t be much longer. Leon would touch himself if not for his determination to give Raihan the best orgasm he’s had all week. His plan seems to have worked, if Raihan’s dick jumping into his hand is any indication, his thighs and knees and shoulders shaking with identical, growing intensity. It becomes harder and harder to keep up with the pace of Raihan’s twitching flesh, the jockstrap caught between his ready hands trapping Raihan’s hips in a loop of pleasure. 

When Raihan grips Leon’s thighs borderlining painful and his ass and dick clinch in tandem, Leon whispers, “I love you so much,” and Raihan cums into his hand, continuous and fast. Leon shoulders the blow of Raihan throwing his head back, gasping like he can’t breathe, while his dick pounds into his palm. His voice is just as strong, a reverberating roar that could rival any he’s released on the pitch. 

While Raihan’s body stutters in Leon’s hands, he massages his folds in deep, calming strokes, enjoying every sweet spasm that comes with Raihan’s release, and admiring the view of his stomach clenched hard enough to show veins and abs beneath his skin. “That’s a good boy, now.”

“Ahh… Ah… Haaa _aah…_ Oh, Leon…”

“Feeling good?” Leon asks, but Raihan just nods and gropes at whatever skin he can touch. He won’t let Leon look at his face, but Leon can see the way his smile changes the shape of his silhouette, cheeks held high. 

“Yes?” Leon asks with a smug grin, still playing with Raihan’s dick as he calms to a slow pulse. He lets go only as the bow of Raihan’s back relaxes, settling more comfortably against Leon’s shape. Leon wants nothing more than to kiss his lover, but every time Leon tries to peck his cheek, Raihan turns his face to the other side. His soft moans and spasms are sweet and dopey, yet he teases as much as a Jigglypuff, refusing to let Leon so much as look at him. 

“‘S too intense,” Raihan says, shouldering Leon’s chin away. “Sorry.” 

“Quite alright, as long as you enjoyed it,” Leon assures. If Raihan’s not ready to kiss, then they don’t have to kiss. That had been their agreement about everything, ever since the first time they’d kiss and placed a shaky palm on each other’s thighs. Speaking of thighs… 

Raihan kneads the flesh of Leon’s thighs, body shifting in slow, soft cuddles against the curve of Leon’s binder and stomach. It stirs interest low in Leon’s belly, but today was never about him. From the start, he wanted to please Raihan, and solely Raihan. Leon does, however, move both his hands, flicking off the glove, to thread between Raihan’s fingers, allowing Raihan to pet and knead his hands to his heart’s content. 

“Did you like it?” Leon asks, once Raihan settles against him like a Heat Rock, heavy and warm.

“Yeah,” Raihan sighs out. After dragging a hand down his face and letting out another long sigh, he turns to Leon, but again allows no kisses, instead ducking his head beneath Leon’s chin. He squeezes Leon’s fingers though, nuzzling his forehead along Leon’s beard. “Feels weird at first but it got really good once you started playing with it.”

“If you liked that, then maybe we can get a vibrating plug.”

It’s an innocent suggestion, really! Leon only has his boyfriend’s interests in mind, thinking it best to work in a few orgasms for him in their remaining twenty-four days and not letting Leon hog them all to himself.

Surprisingly, Raihan kisses the dip of Leon’s collarbone in agreement, nods quietly beneath his jaw. “I’d like to play with that.”

Good thing Leon had already ordered a plug like that.

**Author's Note:**

> and we're done with the first week! taking a break for a few days to outline the next week. see y'all in a bit!


End file.
